


The Dimitri Collective

by nightlyvalor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Lots of good dimitri stuff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, i have lots of it, i hope you like dimitri stuff, no beta we die like Glenn, posting this over from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyvalor/pseuds/nightlyvalor
Summary: A collection of stories from my Tumblr blog featuring Dimitri and Byleth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 190





	1. Sharing a Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm sure many of you are familiar with my Fire Emblem fiction blog, "Tactician Fiction"! I've decided to start posting some of my stories from there over here, as I know there's a group of people here who aren't as familiar with my work and I'd like to share it with them, here!
> 
> That, and I feel like Dimitri needs more positive stories in his life over on AO3, so...I hope you enjoy my works!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth's shivering is quickly noticed by Dimitri, who wants to fix this immediately.

You knew Faerghus would be a cold land. Dimitri had told you that much more than once since you’d met. You didn’t, however, expect the winters to be as horrifyingly brutal. 

Oh well, you thought to yourself, it was just something to adapt to. Everyone else seemed to handle it just fine…perhaps you were overthinking it.

That’s what you tried to say, drawing the thick robes around you as tight as possible. Even with the insular drapes and roaring fires throughout the castle, you found yourself longing for something warmer. Preferably the summertime.

“Ah, there you are.” 

You turned at the sound of Dimitri’s voice, offering him a tight smile when you saw him approaching with that wonderful grin he seemed to wear more often.

“Y-you called?”

“Yes, beloved. I was hoping you could help me work out some of the details in this new agreement the council drew up. There are some more technical aspects that I feel you would be more proficient in…” 

His voice drowned out the more you shivered, which you were grateful that the furs covered, for the most part. 

However, it was clear to Dimitri you were distracted, and when he caught sight of your fingers desperately clutching your winter clothes, he realized what the problem was.

“Byleth?”

“H-huh?”

“You’re shivering.” 

“N-n-no, not at all.” 

“You’ve always been a terrible liar.” He sighed with a serious frown, guiding you by your shoulders from the hallway and towards the royal chambers. “We must rectify this immediately.”

“R-really, Dimitri, I’m f-f-fine!” You tried to protest, “I-if the others can handle t-this weather, so can I.”

“The others were born and raised here. They’re accustomed to it.” He reminded you, pushing the doors open and ushering you inside. He was quick to move to the windows, drawing shut the thick drapes and sheltering you from the frosted panes that did little to keep the cold out.

Then he returned to you, wrapping his arm around you and bringing you to the living area whose fireplace was glowing hot. He sat you down before the flames and unclasped his cloak, expertly draping it over your shoulders.

“There, now…” He trailed off as he concentrated on his work, his expression extremely focused on making sure the large article was secure on your person.

You watched him work with a curious gaze, your cheeks alight with a blush that wasn’t because of the heat. Seeing your husband so determined to make you comfortable made you feel warm from head to toe. 

“Better?” He snapped you out of your reverie, a cautious smile on his lips.

“Much.” You managed, “Thank you, my love.”

His own cheeks became rosey, if only for a second, like a puppy delighted to be called his name. “Anything for you, dearest. Please…if there is anything else I can do to make you feel more at ease, tell me.”

“There is one thing.”

“Name it and it shall be done.” He assured you, reaching up to card his fingers through your hair.

“I would like you to stay here, with me. They do say body heat is good for keeping warm, after all…” You replied with a tentative glance at him, which only made his affection for you grow. You were so glad he was your king during peace times, since there weren’t any overly difficult armor straps to fiddle with or clunky pieces to work off.

Dimitri simply chuckled at your offer and agreed, taking your hand tightly in his and drawing the other around your waist, smoothly drawing you into his arms without any effort at all.

“I can do all that and more, for you.” He whispered with a kiss to your forehead, smiling to himself as you moved to drape the cloak over the both of you 

Dimitri relished in sitting there curled up at the fireplace with you, never once letting you go until he absolutely had to.

Thankfully, that meant the two of you earned a precious few hours cuddling up by the fire, in turn reminding yourselves just how desperately in love with each other you truly were.

One giant, furry cloak’s worth of love, to be precise.


	2. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth falls ill and Dimitri is gravely worried (as usual).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start off with some straight fluff before we destroy you all with angst/fluff combinations- sjdfjsdfkdf

Basically, you scared him half to death.

You were a bit off and out of focus for most of the day, which he noticed when you seemed a bit unbalanced when you got out of bed, this morning.

You mentioned a headache, off hand, but after that you assured him nothing was wrong. Then you started nodding off, you shivered despite the fact it was spring, and you seemed to have trouble holding a conversation.

His anxieties and mild paranoia came to a forefront, though, when he turned around and found you crumbling to the floor, your legs giving out. 

He couldn’t have moved fast enough. He practically lunged at you, catching you with a grunt when he realized you were practically dead weight.

When he got a good look at you, he realized your face was flushed and you had broken out in a cold sweat. As hard as he fought not to immediately go into panic mode, the hoarse shouts for healers and his rush down the corridor would make one assume otherwise.

He burst into your chambers and rushed you to the bed, a bevy of healers coming in behind him to try and help their queen.

It was all he could do to let them work, gripping your hand tightly as he waited for some sort of explanation.

It would be a few hours before he received a proper diagnosis. 

You had contracted a nasty flu, and you were going to need at least a week of rest and close attention from healers. Dimitri cursed to himself; the flu was no joke in Fhaergus.

To think your first spring would be spent bedridden for days and feeling absolutely miserable. 

He looked at you sadly, staying by your side while the healers worked their literal magic. At the very least they could ease the headache that was most likely pounding, and they could help you have a deeper sleep. 

Dimitri knew he should go back to his duties, and that this would pass, and yet…he couldn’t bring himself to leave your side.

He weaved his fingers through your hair, frowning softly as he thought about all that he needed to do…yet felt no desire to do.

Somewhere, deep in his core, he felt this paralyzing fear of losing you. He couldn’t bear the idea, and he was tired of it echoing around in his mind. Seeing you in such a weakened, fragile state truly hurt him.

You continued to sleep, looking far more peaceful than you had when they first started healing you. He in turn kept his gaze locked on your face, waiting for some sign of you to wake. If he could at least see you conscious and understandable, he could leave you to rest peacefully while he went back to his work.

After a little while, there were some inklings of your waking.

Dimitri had been thumbing through one of the novels Ashe had lent you, when he felt your hand shift in his. He turned his attention to you instantly, clapping the book shut as he leaned forward, waiting for your eyes to open.

And open, they did. Slowly, your eyelashes fluttered, glassy eyes sliding open to find your husband sitting beside you, practically on the edge of his seat watching you wake up. It was a little disarming, to say the least.

“Ugh…?”

“You’re awake.” Dimitri breathed, sounding as relieved as though you had just come back to life. He squeezed the hand he held, smiling at you brightly. “You have a terrible habit of collapsing whenever I’m around.”

“Wh…what happened?”

“You’ve fallen ill, unfortunately.” He told you in a softer voice, mindful of how sensitive you likely were. “It appears Fhaergus’ weather isn’t something you’re quite accustomed to, yet. That…or you’ve been overworking yourself.”

“I never-”

“I recall you giving us few to no rest days during our time at the monastery. It’s not outside of the realm of possibility that your constant work has led to you contracting something to force yourself to stay down.” He reasoned.

You shrugged as you sank down into the pillows, playing with Dimitri’s fingers as you lazily considered his point. 

“I mean…we did sort of get married in the middle of rebuilding a wartorn continent…”

“I suppose.” 

“That’s a lot of pressure we put on ourselves. I-I just didn’t expect me to fold, first.”

“Yes, well…I suppose we can blame the cold, then.” He smiled at you, “I suppose I ought to return to work, seeing as you’re awake. They said you’ll be resting for at least a week, so I will be visiting you often. But…”

“But?”

“It’s funny. I can’t seem to tear myself away.” He thought aloud, tracing your palm with his finger. “I would much rather stay here with you than go back to work. I don’t like to leave you in such a state…it worries me.”

“My love,” You beamed at his fragile confession, “It’s just a cold.”

“It’s the flu.”

“…So it’s slightly worse than a cold.”

“I really shouldn’t leave you alone, beloved.”

“You just don’t want to because you’re…a worrywart.” You joked weakly at his grimace, “I’ll be fine if you go back to work…I’ll just be sleeping, probably…”

“I understand.” Dimitri nodded, and you opened your eyes again when you heard how dejected he sounded. You peeked at him, and he looked just like a kicked puppy.

You didn’t know how he managed to make you feel things other than awful since you were sick…yet here you were.

“Oh…all right. You can stay for a little while.”

You closed your eyes again, just as Dimitri moved forward and pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead.

“I’ll stay as long as you wish.” He murmured, sounding a lot happier than he probably should’ve. You giggled, “Would you like me to read to you while you recover? At least until you fall asleep, again.”

“I would like that very much.” You replied with a soft smile, inviting him to sit beside you on the bed and shifted as much as you could to allow him some space. 

Dimitri unclasped his cloak and slipped off his shoes, carefully moving in beside you and helping you to sit up some, beside him.

You leaned against his chest as he took out one of Ashe’s books, a new one you hadn’t the chance to read, yet. 

Dimitri, naturally, read the book with much vigor, his arm looped around you while he narrated an enchanting story that lulled you to sleep.

You weren’t sure how long Dimitri ended up staying after you fell asleep, but you vaguely remember Annette swatting him out of the bedroom so you could properly rest. There was another kiss on your cheek, and then you fell asleep once more.

Whatever ended up happening…you rested knowing you were loved and cared for.


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth wakes up the morning after the wedding and wonders how happy Dimitri really could be.

You had never been one to sleep late, let alone sleep deeply. It didn’t take much to rouse you, and this morning, it was due to a strange new sound hitting your ears.

Lying beside you, the sound of soft snores emanated from a handsome gentleman with long, messy blonde hair and beautiful pale skin mottled with scars.

Yet he had never looked more deliciously adorable than when he laid there, asleep beside you.

You bit back a happy noise that bubbled in your chest, stealthily moving closer to your dearest prince. 

The day before had all been a blur. You weren’t sure what to make of it, not sure what to think, really…beyond all the joy and love that had overwhelmed you, what you remembered most was Dimitri’s hand in yours for nearly the entire day.

And through the evening…after you’d slept…he hadn’t let you go. 

You snuck closer to him, still, drinking in this new Dimitri. You’d never seen him sleeping. After the torment he’d suffered, he hadn’t looked this peaceful, either.

Carefully, curiously…you laid your head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It was steady, and strong. He was healthy, and as far as you were concerned, he was happy, too.

You nestled against him, relishing the warmth and comfort that radiated from your husband. You grinned to yourself; you’d married a prince.

It was something you’d only thought about in stories your father told you, in books you’d read many, many years ago.

Yet here you were, an all too handsome ring on your finger, and a dashing prince to match it. 

“Mmmn…Byleth?”

“Hmm?”

“I thought I felt a…weight on my chest.” He yawned deeply, to which you snuggled into him more. “What are you doing, awake?”

“I just wanted to listen to your heartbeat. It’s so special.”

“I suppose so, considering.” He yawned again, relaxing into the sheets. His hand came up, stroking your hair gently while you relished his touch.

“It means you’re healthy, doesn’t it?”

“Healthy enough.” He shifted some, curling strands of hair around his fingers.

“And what about the other part?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“The saying goes ‘happy and healthy’, doesn’t it?”

He scoffs, a wry smile on his lips. 

“I suppose it does, doesn’t it?”

“So are you?”

He tilts his head slightly, glancing down at you. “I’ve never been happier than I am in this moment, with you.”

You beamed at him. 

“You mean it?”

Dimitri’s hand slipped from your hair, and he turned over, gently pressing you into the sheets as he took his place above you. His hair fell around his face and he looked at you, calculating and calm.

Then his lips found yours, again and again, each one drawing a darker blush from both your faces and a happier crinkle to his eyes.

“With all my heart.”

“I love you.” You breathed, letting him settle down (carefully) on top of you. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, a chaste kiss to your skin.

“I adore you, my beloved.”

You drowned in the love of your husband that morning, a fact you were more than willing to accept and enjoy. You could see it in his face, in every inch of his body as he lied there with you, savoring the moment. He felt the exact same way.


	4. Critical Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth protects Dimitri from a critical hit when the madness briefly overwhelms him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! Just ridiculously busy = v ='''

It was a rare moment in which you saw him grow hungry. The darkness was coming back, if only for a moment, and he needed to be pulled back before it was too late. The crashing rain made it hard to notice at first, but the longer you watched him, the quicker you realized this was serious.

His vision was tunneling, and he was locked into a straight path, decimating everything that got in his way. Destroying the ones who he knew had cost him everything.

But there was a problem. The more tunneled he became, the more blind spots he had, and the more risk was involved with leaving him on his own. So you trailed after him, taking down any foes who might be on his back, and trying to get him to calm down.

Dimitri didn’t seem to notice you, locked into his mission. He wasn’t going anywhere without a fight, and he wasn’t going to rest until he saw his goal complete. This battle was just another obstacle. An obstacle with a Swordmaster on his back that he didn’t notice until it was too late.

You didn’t have a choice.

“Dimitri!!” You cried out to him, grabbing the attention of the Empirical blade wielder. You launched in front of his would-be victim and struck him down...but not before a terrible pain pierced your core.

A choked, garbled sound escaped your lips, and you looked down to find a blade in the sole spot where you hadn’t any proper armor. Of course.

You used what remained of your spike of adrenaline and launched your blade forward, cutting the man down before he could take the sword out and condemn you to death. If it was still in, you could at least stall and stop the blood up until the healers came and helped you.

You were too weak to call out, though. Let alone shoot a flare. You fell to your knees on the ground, cold and wet from the sheets of rain. You were soaked, but you could still clearly see the prince who was rampaging on.

He hadn’t seen you.

The darkness had consumed him in battle, once more. You watched him with an overwhelming sadness...a resignation to your fate.

You had protected the prince at the cost of your own life. You couldn’t have done more for him if you tried. You smiled to yourself; there was a man from Duscur you were certain would say the very same. It was just a shame that it had to end like this.

Alone, in the rain, with no one there to comfort you. Without Dimitri.

You couldn’t help the tears that slipped from your eyes. He had done so well, after everything. To see him slip away without being able to help him hurt far more than a blade ever could. 

Your poor Dimitri.

* * *

The battle had ended long ago, and the mop-up operations had begun. Dimitri had slowly begun to regain himself after he saw their numbers dwindle, and heard the muffled shouts of victory from behind him.

They had secured the victory. It was all over.

He returned to the group, ignoring the pointed, accusing glare of Felix. He’d seen Dimitri go full “wild boar”, and he knew precisely what the king-elect had done.

“You’re not supposed to do that, anymore.” Felix said with a huff, sheathing his blade while the army regrouped. “You’re supposed to be changed.”

“Step at a time.” Dimitri responded bluntly while he moved past, “It could be worse.”

“There’s nothing worse than watching your rabies kick in.”

Dimitri didn’t grace his response with an argument. But instead he walked on, searching the crowd of his army. There were several among him, many friends and allies, and he was grateful for all the familiar faces he saw safe and sound.

Yet, for some reason, you weren’t among them.

His brow furrowed as he continued to look around, wondering where you could have gone. Felix had long since left him be, but Dedue was now with him, and had noticed the same thing.

“Milord, I have yet to see Byleth among the living.”

“She’s likely tending to the wounded.” Dimitri dismissed him, swallowing the fear in his heart. He didn’t like the implications behind Dedue’s words.

“It is difficult to miss her, Prince Dimitri. I fear she may not be here, at all.”

“Scan the perimeter. If you don’t find her within the group, we’ll set up a search party.” Dimitri ordered the ever serious servant, his frown deepening. Dedue wasn’t wrong; it was unlike you to disappear, at all. You were nearly always by his side; a fact he found comforting and important.

Yet when he started to notice how you seemed to be missing, the more threatened that fact felt. He swallowed thickly, gripping the lance tighter. He would not allow himself to panic. He couldn’t go dark. You were around here somewhere, or at the very least nearby. 

He had already indulged himself once, today...there was no need to let it happen once more. 

“Prince Dimitri?”

A small voice reached his ears and he turned, finding a very nervous-looking, soaked Flayn trembling before him. He turned his sharp gaze to her. 

“I...know of where Byleth might be.”

“You speak as though you’re afraid to tell me.” He observed, bearing closer to the girl. The sinking feeling only worsened. “Where is she?”

“W-when you were fighting, I saw her covering your back. She almost seemed to be chasing you down, my prince.” Flayn told him with a nervous fidget, “I-I wanted to trail after her, because she looked weak! But I had to heal the others, and...well, I lost sight of her.”

‘Oh, no.’

“When did this happen?” He asked fiercely, nearly grabbing her shoulders. Flayn shook her head, lip trembling.

“I-I don’t know…! It was somewhere in the forest, when we were finishing the battle...t-there were swordsmen everywhere, and-”

She never got an opportunity to finish her explanation. 

You were following him.

He had lost his nerve and gone fully into the dark and now your life was on the line. He burst away from the group and snatched a lance from nearby, sprinting back into the rain. He heard the shouts of Dedue and others, but there was no time.

The mop-up had begun.

Soldiers on both sides were returning to the battlefield to kill the remaining fighters that were still alive, barely clinging to life before the mop-up operations snuffed it out.

It was kicking them while they were down...permanently.

The mere thought that such a thing could happen to you made every cell in his body turn to ice. He couldn’t lose you like this. He wouldn’t.

He grit his teeth, pressing forward in the unforgiving rain and searching desperately for your body. Every second that he didn’t see you, the worse the feelings in his chest darkened.

The panic began to consume him.

“BYLETH!!” He shouted your name over the pounding rain, searching for your body in the darkness. He couldn’t see you. His heart was in his throat, calling your name over and over again.

There was no response.

For what seemed like ages he searched for you, running deeper into the remnants of the battle. Bodies were scattered everywhere, signs of the mop-up operations having already been completed in more places than not. He choked back a panicked noise, determined to find you.

There.

There, in the distance.

His breath hitched, catching sight of that familiar beautiful hair.

He rushed forward, locking onto your body that laid there, unmoving on the ground. Yet even as he rushed, he could see someone else coming closer. 

The enemy. You were still alive. He was coming to finish you off.

Dimitri’s ferality returned without question. He lunged at the man, prepared to cut him off before he could touch you. No one else was going to come anywhere close.

* * *

The last thing you remembered was like something out of a fever dream.

At one point you had regained consciousness, only to find yourself in searing pain and wanting death. Then you saw a figure approach.

At first you reached out, thinking them friendly.

Then they drew their sword.

Your hand fell, as did your hope. You weren’t going to survive this battle. You closed your eyes, the blade still lodged in your body and numbing you to anything but pain.

This was how it would end. Alone on the battlefield, abandoned by the one you loved because he lost sight of everything. Lost sight of you.

 _‘Oh, Dimitri.’_ You thought to yourself sadly, lying back as the man came closer still. _‘I hope you can forgive yourself.’_

You didn’t blame him. You hoped he wouldn’t, either. 

Resigned to your fate, you relented, letting the blade swing down on you. Yet the metal never connected with your flesh. Somewhere in the muffled sounds in your ears, you heard a clang, and a roar. 

A familiar, angry voice. 

_“Stay away from her!!”_

You couldn’t bring yourself to look up. But in one moment the enemy was towering over you, and the next he was gone. 

A lance’s rod crossed your vision, and suddenly you couldn’t see anything except Dimitri. The world shifted, and suddenly you were pressed to cold steel, finding yourself in the arms of a man who gripped you so tightly you might break.

“Hold on.” 

Dimitri.

“I took it out but I’ve stopped the wound...p-please just hold on. I’m sorry.” 

You were so tired.

“I’m s-so sorry. Just hold on.”

Your eyes fell closed.

* * *

His return to camp was swift, Flayn and Mercedes darting to you and helping him take you to the healing tent, determined not to let you die so easily.

Then he was met with Felix’s fist in his face.

Dimitri stumbled as Felix struck him, shouting at him that Dimitri never should’ve lost control. He was going to kill you with his foolishness, and for that, Dimitri agreed. He deserved to be beaten.

Everyone waited for hours. Any news would be good news, at this point. There had been no response on your side, no words or utterings of pain. You had remained silent, and deathly pale.

Dimitri was going mad with worry.

He paced outside the tent the entire time. He was soaked to the bone, his cloak was more like a load of bricks on his back, and the guilt was being piled on by numerous Lions who glared at him, who knew deep down that Dimitri’s rage was the cause of your current state.

As if his soul hadn’t been crushed enough. Would you truly be another life in the graveyard of those he failed? Did he really have to suffer this way?

“...Prince Dimitri?”

His pacing stopped instantly. Turning, he saw Flayn standing in the doorway, beckoning him in.

“Is she…?”

“She’s awake.” Flayn informed him weakly, “But she’s fragile. Please be gentle with her.”

“Gentle.” He echoed, before brushing past her, searching for your cot. There, on the far side, you were sitting up in the bed, looking towards the canvas where the rain pattered the loudest. 

He hesitated. Maybe he should leave you alone. You probably blamed him, just like everyone else. It’s what he deserved...he shouldn’t be anywhere near you. It was his fault you nearly died, that day.

Yet as he thought this, you looked up and saw him, and your expression softened. You reached out, gesturing for him to come to you.

He considered running away.

“Dimitri?” You called to him. The man hung his head for naught but a moment, and conceded to join you. His steps were heavy and wet as he walked, coming to your side and kneeling at the side of the cot with an air of guilt surrounding him.

“Byleth, I...can’t even begin to tell you…”

“You’re sopping wet.”

He blinked.

“What?”

“You’ll catch a cold if you stay like this.” You pointed out to him, sinking into your pillow and looking at his confused expression. A tired smile crossed your lips, “My, but you’re skilled at worrying me.”

“Byleth, I…” He shook his head, unable to find the words. “Y-you...almost died because of me.”

“It’s...my own fault. I made the choice to chase after you.” You told him, gingerly touching his hair. “You really are soaking…”

“Stop worrying about me.” He growled, grabbing your hand and glaring at you angrily. “You nearly died because of me. I have no right to be...you of all people shouldn’t-!”

“I won’t stop worrying about you. If I hadn’t worried about you, you would’ve died.” You replied in earnest. He gripped your hand tighter.

“You almost died as a result!!”

“I made a choice. You were lost and couldn’t have made that choice on your own even if you wanted to.” You told him, “I follow after you nearly every time we fight. Since I found you again...I knew you needed help. This was just one of those times.”

Dimitri stared at you in shock. You...what?

“Ever since I went back to the monastery, I knew you needed help. Rodrigue was a big part of that, but...even I know that what you suffered through isn’t something you can fix in an instant. So I’ve continued to follow, and keep you safe. It’s what I wanted to do.”

“Since-” He choked, unable to fathom this. “Y-you’ve been putting yourself at risk...for my sake...for what? What reason do you have that could possibly explain…?”

“The same reason you chased after me, today.” Your fingers skimmed along his cheek, stroking his skin softly. “I can’t let you go.”

Dimitri looked away, unable to comprehend what was happening. All this that you had done...you did it because you wanted to help him. You wanted to protect him. You felt all the same things that he did, for you.

“Byleth…” He trailed off, his eyes sharp as he covered your hand with his. “Be that...as it may...I cannot allow you to die on my behalf. I have lost too many that I care about, and to lose you...it is a darkness that I would never recover from.”

You smiled at him, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he could see the gentle red blush that rose on your cheeks. “I understand.”

“You mustn’t do such a thing for me again. At the very least...if you insist upon helping me...at least stay by my side. I don’t want you where I can’t see you, anymore.”

“Okay.” You giggled softly, his lips touching your palm for naught but a moment. 

“We are so close to ending this. Please, promise me you’ll stay safe until then. If you can do this much for me...I will make sure you won’t regret staying with me.”

“I could never regret such a thing.” You whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, “I’m with you to the end of the line, my prince.”

“My fearless professor.” He murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. “My foolish, perfect beloved.”


	5. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dimitri finds Byleth in tears and is ready to destroy who would dare make you feel so sad.

Of course he came into your office the one time you couldn’t handle it. The one time you couldn’t balance your queenly duties with your Archbishop duties, the one time that it all hit you at once and you couldn’t hope to defend against it.

Of course he would step through the door at that moment and practically fly into a panic.

“Beloved!!” He exclaimed as he practically stormed into the room, seeing the tears that fell and immediately flying into a panic. “Who did this to you? Who made you cry? If anyone did you harm, I’ll have them taken down immediately with the maximum amount of prejudice if-”

“Dimitri, no, i-it’s not that, I…” You stumbled over your words, trying to calm him down while simultaneously calming yourself down. “I’m just really...really, really stressed.”

“You’re stressed?” His brow furrowed deeply, though his hands never left your face. “...Are you sure?”

“Yes, Dimitri, I’m sure. I-I just have a lot to deal with.” You assured him, seeing how clearly unconvinced he was.”Seteth just gave me another stack of paperwork to handle, on top of the mountain I already have to tackle…”

“So Seteth is the culprit, then.” He deduced, and you had to resist snapping at him.

You were only irritated because of your stress. Dimitri was just trying to help. You just wish he’d help less violently.

“No, Dima...he’s just doing his job...which unfortunately means I have more to do with mine…”

“I see.” He grimaced, “Forgive me, beloved. If I had known you were struggling so terribly I would have rectified the situation ages ago.”

“There’s not much you can do.” You said with a shrug of your shoulders, slipping from Dimitri’s grasp to sit back against the desk, “I’m a queen and an Archbishop. It makes sense I’d have so much more to do.”

“I suppose so, but...even so.” He said with a deeper frown, eyes narrowed as he tried to think of a proper response. “You shouldn’t be taking the weight of the world on your shoulders, like this. Surely there must be something I can do to alleviate it.”

“I-I just have to adjust.” You said with a sniff, whisking away the tears that slipped away. His heart crumbled just seeing them, and was quick to return to you, taking it upon himself to remove them from your cheeks. 

“Then allow me to help with the adjustment, my love. You’re not in any state to be struggling so terribly, let alone without someone by your side. At least let me assist in some way...if only a little.” He insisted, and you smiled softly at his earnest sweetness.

“You’re doing enough just offering me sympathy.” You replied in a quieter voice, covering his hands with your own. “I’ll find a way to bear it, so then we won’t have to end up like this.”

“And I will help you.” He promised, kissing your forehead as he drew you into his arms. “Whether you want me to or not.”

“I do want you to.” You reassured him, sinking into his embrace with a happy sigh. “Just being like this will...help me a lot more than you know.”

“Will it?” He quirked an eyebrow, peering down at his wife who rested far more peacefully on his chest than she had been, a moment ago.

“Very much.” 

“Then I will remain like this as long as you wish.” He hummed, stroking your hair and drawing you into him closer still, enveloping you both in his cloak as if to shield you from the weight of it all.

“Thank you, Dimitri.” You whispered, drawing a bashful smile to his lips.

“Anything for you, beloved.”


	6. Sudden Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth falls suddenly and violently ill and everyone is horrified...none so much as your husband.

For one to think Dimitri was moments away from going full boar would be understandable. After all, the man was pacing frantically outside the bedroom, having been shut out to allow the clerics peace so they might focus on evaluating their queen.

You had fallen ill suddenly and swiftly; quietly eating with your husband, holding his hand out of sight beneath the table, listening to the advisor’s schedule for your day.

Then you stuttered, straightened from your seat and broke away from the group, only for the contents of your breakfast to be flung violently from your lips to the poor hedges far below.

To say your husband was petrified for your health was a gross…gross understatement.

“Goddess above, have mercy.” He mumbled to himself, his hair tie long having been pulled from its place because of incessantly running his hands through it, mussing up his hair and returning it to its boar-like state. “Have mercy, have mercy, have mercy…”

“Have courage, my liege.” Seteth corrected Dimitri’s mumblings from where he stood close by, his finger tapping worriedly against his wrist behind his back.

At least he could maintain the illusion of calm. Dimitri was practically falling apart at the seams.

“Have courage?” Dimitri stared up at the man as though Seteth was the crazed one. “How could you even suggest courage at a time like this? My wife is ill, and we know not the source! S-she could very well have passed in the time since they shut me out!”

“If she had passed, they would have told us.” Seteth pointed out, “And that is hardly the case, I’m sure. The Archbishop only suffered a bout of nausea; she didn’t collapse or fall unconscious. It’s highly unlikely this is little more than a case of the flu, or perhaps a relative of the virus.”

“That ‘virus’ is known to take the lives of hundreds, each year!”

“Hundreds of people with compromised immune systems, very young or very old. Your queen, milord, is none of those things. It is nothing that could not pass after a few days’ rest and recuperation.”

“Assuming you speak the truth.” Dimitri huffed out, running his hand through his hair once more. “You are arrogant to think so little of her condition. If I so much as allow myself to relax, knowing that I could be wrong and she could worsen or…I can’t allow myself the luxury.”

“But worrying over the hypothetical will do you no good.” Seteth argued, “There is no use creating anxiety over something we do not yet understand. So please, milord, be calm until the doctors tell us what is wrong. Have courage.”

Dimitri took a breath, unclenching his hands and letting them fall to his sides. He inhaled again, in and out, trying to still his fluttering heart.

The man was absolutely right; he had no reason to be so upset when he didn’t even know what was going on.

He had to have courage that you would be okay. 

He had to quiet the voices in his mind anxious telling him nothing was okay, that he was going to fall apart and his life was all a lie. 

With a tired sigh Dimitri sank against the wall, prompting Seteth to stand with him.

“You are right, Advisor. I should trust in your words and in Byleth. I only…” He shook his head, eyes narrowed. “I only fear that something terrible will happen. Everything is going so well for Byleth and I. It is abnormal…almost unnatural, for things to go well. I fear that something is coming that will shatter this dream of mine. I cannot remember the last time I had everything I could ever want, without it all being wrenched away.”

“The past does tend to paint an ominous picture of the future.” Seteth agreed, understanding Dimitri’s fears of his life crumbling all too well. “But the past does not determine it, ultimately. We cannot know what will happen, so why fear what we do not know?”

“You speak with wisdom far beyond your years.” Dimitri mused, smiling tiredly. “You must teach me your secrets, one day.”

“You would not believe me even if I told you.” Seteth cracked a small grin, but it was erased as quickly as it came. For no sooner than the two of them relaxed did the doors open, and Mercedes bade him entry.

“Come in, my king. We have much to discuss.”

Dimitri shared a glance with Seteth before the latter urged him forward. The towering blonde quickly entered, spotting you resting on the bed with a rather strange look on your face. You almost appeared…dumbfounded.

“Mercedes, please…what happened? Is it serious?”

“Well, in a manner of speaking it is serious. But it’s not in the way that you think- what Byleth went through this morning was perfectly normal, given her condition.”

“What is her condition?” He demanded anxiously, “Is she…? C-could she be-”

“Mercedes,” You called from the bed, prompting both of them to look at you, “I would like to tell him.”

“Of course.” She beamed at you, looking back at Dimitri. “It would probably be best if it came from her, anyway.”

That didn’t give him much comfort. Dimitri went to your side with a gulp, the rest of the healers following Mercedes out to allow the king and queen some time alone. 

You waited patiently for the doors to close once more before you gave your attention to Dimitri, who looked like he was about to burst with panic.

“S-so…?” He breathed, weary with concern for your health. “What ails you, my love? Please tell me it isn’t something that will take you from me. I-I could not bear to lose you, now more than ever, I-”

“Peace, Dima.” You murmured with a touch of your hand to his cheek, brushing the hair from his face away with a wisp of movement. 

His mouth closed in an instant, but the way his eyes remained wide only proved that no peace would come until you spoke the truth of the matter.

“I am all right. I won’t be leaving you because of illness. In all honesty, what I’m suffering from isn’t illness at all. I’m fine.”

“Then what happened to you this morning?” He questioned, “That was far from normal.”

“It wasn’t. It’s actually been my mornings for the past two months.”

“You’ve been like this for two months?” He gasped with a terrified expression, “W-why didn’t you say something sooner?!”

“I wanted to find the perfect way to tell you.” You explained to him, “But this morning it seemed to hit harder than the last few times. I wasn’t able to keep the morning sickness away and now the secret’s out.”

“What secret?” Dimitri pressed you yet again, his panic seeming to grow. You looked at him with a small smile, before finally putting an end to his suffering.

Without a word, you reached beneath the pillow, and pulled out a small piece of fabric. No, he realized, it was a couple of bits of wool. A very, very small cluster of knots that one might mistake for a pair of tiny socks.

Tiny, blue, knitted wool socks.

What on earth were you doing making those?

“Byleth…?” His eyes were clouded with confusion, in a way that seemed as though a revelation were right around the corner. Like he had a very good idea of what they were for, but he didn’t want to overextend his reach and get his hopes too high.

You grinned.

“I’m with child.”

…Oh.

Oh.

His whole countenance shifted with shock, eyes widening in surprise as though he hadn’t just heard what he thought.

“W-what?”

“Mercedes and Flayn confirmed I was pregnant about two months ago. According to them, I’m about seven weeks along.” You told him, holding up the socks in progress. “Flayn offered to help me knit the baby’s first socks. She says they’ll be important in Fhaergus’ weather.”

“She’s…y-yes, but you’re…you’re really…?”

“Yes, love.”

“Oh…” He trailed off, bringing a hand to his mouth as if to stifle his surprise. He shook his head, trying so hard to not burst with expression unbecoming of a king. “I can hardly…a baby?”

“Our baby.” You chimed, “Who will soon be wearing these in a few short months.”

“My goodness, I never…I knew that there was something going on, I just didn’t…it never occurred to me that it could be something good.” He admitted softly, taking up the little socks with tremblings hands. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“Yes, we are. You can be at ease, now that you know I’ll be okay. We both are, in fact.” You added with a soft giggle, the mention of “we” making his entire manner shift into one of undying love.

He gently pulled you into his arms, wrapping you in a warm embrace. He held you close, clutching the socks in one hand and you in the other.

“My beloved…our family…! I’m so, so very happy.” He whispered fiercely, and you felt those warm, familiar little drops touching your skin from where his eyelashes brushed your neck. 

You held him closely, comforting your dearest one while he wept in relief and joy for his new discovery.

You never realized just how much he cherished you, and how badly he wanted to have a family with you, until he held you that day.

While he never stopped fretting over you, it was for all the right reasons; making sure his beloved wife was as comfortable and happy as possible right up to the day the newest little Blaiddyd was born.

And then some, even after.


	7. Self Conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dimitri is self-conscious about going to bed with all the scars on his body...and Byleth reassures him

It had been little more than a week into your new marriage, but you had noticed an odd trend beginning to form in Dimitri.

Whenever it was time for you to sleep, you found him on the complete opposite end of the room, having taken all of his clothes with him, and having changed out of sight.

Then he made sure to establish his side of the bed would be the right side, and would always lie down first. He would face away from you, then, determined not to face you util you had settled in. And in a single movement he would wrap you up, tucking you close to him so that his head rested atop yours.

Should you ever try and look up at him you would find yourself quietly, gently pushed down, insisting you remain snuggled into his chest. And while it certainly wasn’t a bad place to be, you could feel the tension in his muscles as he held you. He was trying to restrain you as politely as possible; he was uneasy.

The first few times, you thought very little of it. But now that it had been a week and you had barely seen more of your husband at night beyond what he allowed, you were curious as to why.

And while you were one of the more patient and quiet folks in the monastery and the royal family combined…well, it just made sense that at some point the curiosity would get to you.

So one night, the time finally came for you to confront the man. 

He came into the room shortly after you did, your nightdress already on and your steps closing in on the bed. Dimitri made it across the room to retrieve his clothes, and headed for the privacy of his dividers, before you caught his hand and stopped him.

“What is it?” He looked down at you, puzzled and almost startled by your sudden action. You looked up at him, studying him in silence while his fingers twitched in your palm.

“Dimitri, you’v ebeen acting strange.” You told him slowly, “I wanted to know whhy.”

Dimitri found it difficult to form words.

“S-strange? In…what manner?”

“You do not undress in front of me.” You said to start with, “When I feel no discomfort doing so in front of you.” The point you raised was a valid one, considering you were married, had indeed consummated, and you were more comfortable around him than anyone else.

Why would you hide your body from your husband? Rather, why would he hide his body from you?

“Ah, I…it’s nothing, beloved. I-I’m fine, I promise you, I simply…prefer my privacy when it comes to changing for the evening.”

“Why?” You questioned him bluntly, yet again, and he pursed his lips in search of an answer.

It was the only thing about you he didn’t like; you could be so direct with him without any trouble, as you were taught blunt straightforwardness since childhood.

Quick and to the point, as you always had been. Something that was nearly impossible for someone raised with flowery etiquette since he was small. Well, that and he wanted to avoid the issue as long as possible.

To think he had only made it a week was unimpressive.

“You can tell me.” You insisted with reassurance in your tone, tightening your grip on his hand. You were his wife now, after all. You were the one person he was supposed to confide in.

Why not now?

“It’s…it’s nothing, Byleth.” 

“You used my name. It’s not ‘nothing’.”

“It is nothing I wish to burden you with.” He corrected himself, “Please, you needn’t put anymore worry into why, I simply…it is an issue I must resolve on my own.”

“You don’t have to do it on your own, anymore. I love you, Dimitri. I’m here for you.” You promised him, and pulled him closer. You cupped his cheek, frowning worriedly at him. “Please tell me.”

“…” He pursed his lips, curved downward as the guilt started to creep in. You were right; you were his beloved. The one person who deserved to know more than anyone.

He lowered his gaze, covering your hand with his.

“I do not know how to tell you this, but I…I am insecure.” He began awkwardly, unable to look you in the eye. “There are many things about myself that I still struggle with, even after coming back into myself. I-I still…struggle with what I’ve become because of what I was.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not just what I struggle with on the inside. It’s not the voices, or my thoughts, or…any of that. It’s really…now that I share so much of my life with you, I’ve started to become concerned about…what I am on the outside.”

“I’ve never known you to be worried about things like that. Haven’t I told you how handsome you are?”

“Every day.” He said with a mixture of sheepish joy and just a hint of pride, but it was quickly buried. “But that is still not the only issue. I have…many flaws, Byleth.”

“As do I.”

“You have none. You are perfect.” He disagreed almost instantly, this time taking your hands passionately in his. He held them to his chest, brow furrowed as if disturbed you could ever think yourself less than the goddess he saw you to be.

“And you are not?”

“I could not be further from it.” He said with a disappointed sigh, “I worry that you are far too good for me, my queen. In fact I know it to be true.”

“You have known many falsehoods before. It’s not surprising you’d believe that, too.” You said with a twinge of humor in your words, “You are everything to me, Dimitri. You are perfect for me.”

“No, you are perfect. You are the one who is still whole.”

“And you aren’t?”

“You still have two functioning eyes, like a person should.” He began, tugging at the eyepatch still covering his scar. “You aren’t covered in reckless scars, like a capable fighter should. You are…a marble queen. There isn’t a single imperfection one could complain about. But you have tethered yourself to a man who is little more than a piece of warped clay. A battle-worn beast.”

“A ‘beast’.” You echoed, tasting the word and understanding its bitterness. Dimitri sighed again, slipping away from you to sit upon his side of the bed, his back to you.

“I wish to be the man that you see in me, Byleth- you think I’m beautiful, like you, and yet…how could I ever match up? I don’t want you to see this ugly old wound, or the reminders mottling my skin from head to toe, all of my failures as a warrior when I barely had a mind.”

You said nothing, quietly coming to sit beside him and listen as he lamented his deepest insecurities, his visage illuminated by a somber moon. 

“I try to take every measure to conceal my imperfections; not just for the public or the nobility, who scrutinize my every move, but…for you, too. I don’t want anyone to realize how flawed I truly am- least of all the woman whose opinion I care for more than anyone else’s.”

“Dima.” Your voice was little more than a whisper, pulling his gaze to you for little more than a second. He was embarrassed by his admission, which you should have expected seeing how troubled by it he was.

But your duty as his wife was to erase those fears. That was what you wanted more than anything; and it was what he needed more than ever.

“Dimitri, you are perfect to me.” 

“How?”

You reached up, gently pushing away his eyepatch to reveal the dead eye and its terrible scar. With a ginger touch you brushed your finger beneath it, your touch electrifying against his skin.

“When I said I loved you, I meant it. I accept every part of you, and I love everything about you. I don’t care if you’re not whole. The Dimitri I have in my arms is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The one I want to love for eternity.”

Your hands fell to his tunic, unbuttoning it slowly and revealing the faded marks on his skin, very carefully sliding your hands up his chest and appreciating every dip and stutter along the way.

“Your body is so beautiful, Dimitri. I wish I could see more of it. Not just because you have taken to hiding it from me, but…I hate how little time we spend together between our duties. I love to look at you, and to feel you, and just be with you.”

He swallowed thickly as the heat crept up his cheeks, your arms coming around his neck, pressing your body against his with a slow, sweet purpose.

“Don’t hide from me, Dimitri. I want to see all of you. I want you to see all of me. Will you trust me?” You asked him quietly, running your fingers up into his hair. 

He couldn’t help it. His lips crashed against yours, pulling ou flush against him. A strained noise was stuck in his throat, his heart bursting with an entirely new wash of love for the woman he had given his life to.

“Of course I will.” He said with a shaking breath, pulling back to look at you fully in the moonlight. “Forgive me for being so foolish. I should never have doubted myself…your choice in me. I trust you with my life, Byleth. I suppose it’s time I trust you with my body, too.”

“I’ll cherish every part of you.” You promised him, kissing him again. Dimitri’s entire body melted against you, letting you press him down into the blankets and drown him in the unconditional love that he deserved more than anyone else.

Every scar was kissed away, his worries dissipating with every touch. He was perfect to you, and that was all that mattered.

Such was the word of his beloved.


	8. Winter Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dimitri warms up his pregnant wife against Faerghus' bitter cold.

When the cold winds started up the mountains of Faerghus, you were shivering in seconds. Dimitri had welcomed you into his cloak with no delay, curling you into his side and making sure you were nice and warm.

When winter struck upon your arrival to his homeland, you realized very quickly that this was not going to be ideal.

Mainly because, while you enjoyed cold weather, it had a habit of biting through your body with no mercy. You were always trembling within milliseconds of going outside.

Dimitri had already been worried about this prior to the engagement. But now that you were not only married, but five months pregnant with his child, it was mortifying.

He couldn’t have his wife freeze to death!

For you to fall ill from the cold while you were so clearly pregnant- it could have terribly side effects on the baby, as well.

He simply couldn’t bear the thought.

“Here, Beloved, come closer.” He wrapped his arm around you, holding you tightly to him as you passed from the carriage to the front gates of the castle. “Quickly, prepare a fire and hot food! The Queen is in need of warmth!”

Dimitri’s order sent maids and butlers scattering from greeting him to complete their new assignment, while he whisked you up to the bedroom without delay.

“D-D-Dima, it’s f-fine, really. I-i-it’s just a little c-cold.”

“You’re trembling like a newborn fawn.” He tsked, pushing the door open with ease and ushering you into the room, the fire that had already been started having logs frantically thrown onto it by the maids.

“We’ve brought you some blankets, milord.” Another woman said from behind, coming into the room and setting the blankets on the bed.

“And the food?”

“The chefs will have some hot soup ready shortly.”

“Excellent.” He guided you to the recliner before the fire, holding your shoulders as he pushed you to sit down. “Rest, Beloved. You’re in need of it.”

“I’m just pregnant, Dima. I’m not s-sick or dying.” You replied with some amusement, though you very much missed his warmth when that cold chill seeped into the room.

Dima left your side long enough to unclasp all his armor (something you pregnancy made impossible for you to wear anymore, which you were glad for). 

He pulled on a handsome, thick woolen tunic, coming back to your side with the blankets he’d been given. 

“You are pregnant, yes.” He agreed, draping the blankets over your shoulders. “But that means you are far more vulnerable than before, my love. I cannot risk you falling ill from the cold- it would not only hurt you, but the baby.”

“I see.” You knew he was only being cautious for his family’s sake, something you deeply appreciated. You watched him with a fond smile as he secured the blankets around you, before he pulled one over himself, threw the loose end over your shoulders, and drew you into his side.

This man really did know how to go above and beyond.

“It is my duty as husband and father to ensure you are healthy, and warm.” He added, rubbing your arm. You hummed in response, leaning your head against his shoulder.

“Then I’m counting on you.” You murmured, feeling his cheek against your hair. He was smiling against you, relaxed and content to spend a peaceful moment with his wife.

The mother of his child.

It made his heart flutter with joy just thinking about it. All the more reason to make sure you were all right- he couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to you or his child, let alone suffering fom a terrible cold because of his homeland’s bitter weather.

He would make sure to keep you safe and sound until the pregnancy ended.

Then he’d have to figure out how to split that between both his wife and his child… Trying to be vigilant for just his Byleth proved a challenge, between his royal duties and wanting to spend all the time in the world with you.

When the baby was born, he just knew he’d be trying to spend that time with his newborn and you, too…and play his role as king…

He shook his head. There was no point in worrying about everything that was coming.

No, he would have to be calm, and collected, and just be.

“You know…I don’t mind the cold so much.” Your comment drew him from his reverie, and he looked to you, mildly confused.

“No? But even now, you’re still shaking.”

“It’ll pass. I mean that I don’t mind it because this is what you do for me when I’m shivering.” You explained yourself, looking up at him with a soft smile. “It’s made me a bit fonder of the weather.”

“Ah,” He blushed, “It appears I’ve spoiled you.”

“I don’t think so. I’m sure you enjoy it as much as I do.”

At this, Dimitri laughed. He hugged you closer, settling his head on top of yours once again.

“I suppose you’re right.”


	9. Missing Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dimitri's son misses his mother.

The king was in the middle of his last council meeting for the night when the nursemaids appeared in the door, interrupting the conversation with a somewhat urgent tone.

“It’s the prince, milord. He is requesting your presence.”

“Is everything all right?” Dimitri immediately jumped into protective father mode, to which the nursemaid fidgeted.

“He is well, but he has been crying, and-” The king was out of the room in the blink of an eye.

It didn’t take him long to get to his son’s room, opening the door and searching for his little boy. It was one thing for his son to be ill, but another thing entirely for him to be overcome by emotion.

He was always such a happy and kind little boy, much like Dimitri had been when he was young (according to the older caretakers).

So when he heard that his son was upset, be it angry or troubled or frightened- Dimitri was on the case within moments.

“Mikael?” He spotted the little one in the arms of his nursemaid, who quickly moved aside so the king could rush to his dear boy.

His dear boy who was currently soaked in tears.

“P-Papa!”

“Oh, Mikael, what’s the matter?” Dimitri knelt by the bedside, reaching up to wipe away the boy’s tears. “What’s happened?”

He could do little else but rush into his father’s arms, burying his face in Dimitri’s chest as he sobbed. It really did break his father’s heart. Someone so sweet and innocent didn’t deserve to cry (even when he was being a brat or acting rotten, Dima found it hard to discipline him…even if you tried to correct it).

“I m-miss…Mama.” Mikael warbled, voice muffled by his father’s robes. Dimitri immediately understood.

He stroked Mikael’s hair, comforting him as best he could despite the circumstances. A mother’s comfort was far superior…let alone when the baby was missing her.

“I do, too.” Dimitri agreed with total honesty, sighing softly. “But she won’t be gone for much longer. It’s just a few more sleeps.”

“B-but I wanna see Mama, now!” He protested, clutching onto Dimtri. His father rose to his feet long enough to slide onto the little bed, leaning his back against the wall while holding his son closely to him. 

“I want to see her now, too. But patience is a virtue, Mikael- and the more patient we become, the quicker she will come home.”

“I-I don’t wanna be patient….I-I just wanna h-hug Mama.” 

“Me, too.” He chuckled at his child’s protests, but warmed all the same as Mikael snuggled closer. 

“I don’t like it when Mama leaves.” 

“It feels like she’s gone for far longer than she should be, doesn’t it?” Dimitri couldn’t have related to his son any more in that moment. He tenderly stroked his hair in a slow rhythm, gazing out the windows where the snow fell quietly outside.

“I-I like to read with Mama every day. T-the other ladies wanted to read with me, but it’s different. Not as good.” 

“She is a surprisingly excellent storyteller.” Dimitri recalled the first time he’d heard you reading stories to Mikael, and how exuberant you sounded as the little one joyfully followed along. He found himself captivated, hiding behind the doorway as he waited for you to come to bed.

Of course he got caught, since he’d been so caught up in the story and how sweet it sounded that he didn’t realize you had snuck up on him.

“Would you like me to read to you instead, son?” He offered, “I doubt I’ll do half as good a job as your mother, but I can certainly try.”

O…okay.” He sniffled, peeking up at his Papa who looked all too thrilled to have his son’s permission to read to him.

“Whichever story you’d like, Mikael.” He set him on the floor and ushered him to the shelf in the corner. 

When he said “whichever”, he implied one story. It’s only natural Mikael ran back to him with an armful of at least seven books. 

When Dimitri tried to correct him he was given Bambi eyes…so he made sure to call for the handmaid and have her inform the cousellors he’d be unable to return to the meeting.

He read the night away with his son afterwards, sitting against the headboard with his feet hanging off the end of the bed, Mikael tucked into his side and wrapped up in his blankets, reading along with his father with far more interest than Dimitri anticipated.

He wasn’t sure if it was because he was just as great at reading stories as you, or if Mikael was just grateful for the distraction from missing you…

Either way, he was glad to have this precious memory with his son.

Moreso when he woke up with aching limbs and a headache, but found himself staring up at his wife’s face, who had returned early to surprise her boys.

While you were far more surprised to find them both crammed into the prince’s bed, they were far more ecstatic in their response to seeing you that morning.

Not that you were complaining.


	10. Divine Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth uses too many Divine Pulses and makes Dimitri believe she's died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new updates!! I hope you enjoy them as much as I did writing them ;; U ;;

Dimitri had never seen you collapse, before. He had never seen you fall unconscious in an instant, you had never let yourself be knocked out by the butt of an axe or the hilt of a blade- you were always on your toes.

You were too capable a fighter to let such a thing happen.

It was in the midst of battle, six months after you wed, when he saw it for the first time. You were beside him, and then suddenly, you were in front of him, six meters ahead, and your blade clattered to the ground.

Your body heavily followed after. Dimitri screamed.

“BYLETH!!” He roared, vision going red as he charged forward, cutting down enemy after enemy in a fit of bloodlust. 

His body heaved, burying his lance in the dirt as he struggled to regain himself. Someone hurt his wife. 

His beloved.

He didn’t know who had done it, he didn’t know how it happened, but Dimitri wasn’t having it. The Blue Lions that had joined them on the battlefield could only stare, watching their king absolutely destroy the battlefield with no mercy whatsoever.

It was Mercedes who came to your aid, first. You were in bad shape, but it didn’t seem like you’d taken many injuries.

Instead you were unconscious. Cold, and faint. The pale of your skin was made equal by your husband’s violent vengeance.

“BOAR!” Felix shouted over the clamoring of weapons, “Enough!! Byleth needs help!!”

Dimitri paused in his slaughter, looking back to where you lay. You were unmoving despite Mercedes and Annette crowding you, healing staves poised over your body.

The lance fell from his hands.

Felix was right. You needed help. You needed him.

Dedue would overtake the remaining rebels, quashing the last remnants of the Adrestian Empire… Perhaps that was why this battle had brought you to such a state. Destroying the remains of what Edelgard put in place, all those loyal factions… It must have caused your focus to stutter.

“Seteth- quickly, someone find Seteth and Flayn! They’ve both got Caduceus staves- they’ll know what to do!” 

Ashe sprinted off to find the wyvern rider, as Dimitri brushed past the group and to the center of the Lion circle. You were surrounded by frightened students, now adults, though they didn’t seem to know what to think.

Never had they seen their Professor felled in battle.

Felled.

Dimitri’s heart skipped a beat at the very thought. He knelt beside Mercedes, his hand on your cheek. You were still. You were cold.

“Mercedes…” 

Dimitri didn’t even want to think the words he spoke.

“Is she still…or did she…?”

“Dimitri…” She trailed off, her expression crumbling as what he spoke connected with her. She shook her head, “I-I hadn’t thought to- I just started healing her, I haven’t-”

Dimitri ripped the gloves from his hands, pressing his fingers to your neck.

“There’s no-” He choked.

“Milord-”

“There’s no pulse.” 

“What?!” Annette gasped, “N-no!!”

“Mercedes, there’s no pulse, she doesn’t-!” Dimitri pulled you into his arms, pressing his ear to your chest with trembling limbs. 

They watched as their king crumbled around his wife. They could never forget the roar of grief, the sorrow in his voice as he cursed at the goddess. He clung to you, desperately, begging you to wake up. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

It was never supposed to end like this.

He didn’t remember the Lions moving away from him. They were shoved away mercilessly as he left you in the grass, launching for his weapon and returning his fury onto the last remaining rebellion. 

They did this.

Even now, Edelgard managed to take everything away from him. She destroyed everything he loved, once again.

The only thing he loved.

The one person he absolutely needed.

Another was lost.

He didn’t see Seteth burst through the crowd of mourning students, or see him tear your breastplate away to reveal your chest still moved up and down. You still breathed.

He was blind to everything until Sylvain’s lance struck him in the back, forcing him down and stopping his mad razing.

“Byleth’s not dead!” Sylvain managed to crack out before Dimitri came at him, and it was enough to freeze Dimitri in his tracks.

You weren’t…you weren’t dead?

But he heard your heart. It didn’t beat.

Your pulse was gone.

You were so cold…you weren’t there.

But Sylvain insisted he come, and see for himself. On staggered legs he pushed himself away from the end of the fight, and he returned to see Seteth lifting you up, preparing to take you to the monastery on his wyvern.

Dimitri came close enough to see it. The rise and fall of your breast. You were…

You were alive.

* * *

Several days passed before anything really changed.

Your husband was latched to your bedside, your dainty little hand engulfed in both of his, calloused fingers trembling as he held you for all he could.

“She should wake up soon, milord.” Seteth told him gently when he finished his latest check-up. The last few days the diagnosis was simply, “She is not ready to wake. She must continue her rest. Have patience.”

Have patience?? When he thought his wife dead mere days ago??

“How do you know?” Dimitri questioned him, his voice quiet and calm. Tired.

Seteth looked at you in silence, his hands tight behind his back. “It is my duty as someone trained in clericism, milord. It is clear that she-”

“No.” Dimitri cut him off. Seteth glanced at him. “How did you know?”

“Know what, milord?”

“Everything. All of it. How did you know she was alive?” Dimitri’s form was stooped over in the chair, his one good eye piercing straight through the dragon’s heart.

Seteth did not like how someone centuries younger than him was capable of making him feel so uneasy. 

“Dimitri…there are many things that you do not know about Byleth. They are difficult to explain. I worry that it would frighten you, o confuse you if I tried to-”

“Tell me.” 

It was an order. A threat.

Seteth looked at him, long and hard. He debated the truth, honestly, because there wasn’t a single human on the face of the earth who knew what you could do. Only the Nabateans carried this knowled,e, and for good reason.

But you were also married to a human. One that would move the heavens and earth to protect you.

Perhaps he had a right to know.

“Byleth,” He started slowly, “Can turn back time.”

* * *

The day that came after was slow, and blurry.

For Dimitri, it was filled with guilt and angst and worry. He had been the cause of your coma, he realized, from Seteth’s brief explanation.

He had divulged all the secrets he had protected so long; your ability to change the future through the Divine Pulse, as he called it. Your bodyy being a vessel for the goddess Sothis, herself. How your heart never beat since you were a newborn because of this.

How you were so quiet and blank because of what you were meant to be.

You were not supposed to be what you were, now.

But you were. 

And you survived.

The only problem was the usage of Divine Pulse.

You had been drained so much from overuse that it put you into stasis. You were recovering nicely, Seteth assured him, but you were in no position to use tat ability the way you did.

According to Seteth, you had been halfway across the battlefield. That was what he vaguely recalled, before you were suddenly in front of your husband, fending off the rebels that had likely taken his life multiple times.

For you to have fallen the way you did, it was clear you had used it far more than you were supposed to.

When that happened, Seteth explained, using it when it was supposed to be recharged, it would take the mana from your own body to be usable.

You needed to rest, then. Otherwise you were never going to fully recover.

All because Dimitri could have died. Should have.

But you protected him. Yet again, you saved his life. 

Dimitri wanted to cry, but he was too overwhelmed by everything he had learned. What was he supposed to say, after all? How could he react to learning of his wife’s divine powers? Of the purpose that had been forced upon you without your consent?

This was someone he caed so very deeply about, and yet you were at the mercy of things that Dimitri couldn’t even protect you from.

While he still hadn’t left your side, he was filled with the desire to go out and tear the world apart. It was the universe that was responsible for your suffering. He had only made you more vulnerable to it by being too weak.

His grimacing and brooding came to a standstill only when you showed signs of waking. 

He was watching you intently, so he had noticed right away when your breathing changed and your chest rose a little higher. Your eyelashes began to flutter, suggesting your eyes might be opening at a moment’s notice.

Then your hand shifted in his, flexing around his palm when you realized that you were being held. 

Dimitri was on his feet and bearing over you instantaneously. His hand touched your cheek, unable to contain the quivering of his fingertips when he realized that you were absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, awake.

It had been far too long since your eyes met his, yet there you were…awake, staring at him, and giving him the faintest of smiles. 

“Dima…”

“O-oh my darling.” He crumbled. 

His forehead touched yours, and he wrapped his arms around you drawing you into the gentlest embrace he could manage. He knew it was likely best not to move you so much, or even be holding you like this, but he didn’t care.

No, what mattered was you were awake.

You were finally, finally awake.

“Dima, it’s okay.” You murmured, and with a soft push on his chest, he drew back, just enough to look down at you but far from relinquishing his hold on your body.

“I thought you were dead, Beloved. I-I thought I had truly lost you.”

“Never.” You shook your head, and squeezed his shoulder. “I’m here to stay.”

Dimitri bowed his head, forcing himself to be calm. He wished he could stave off the thundering of his heart, but he couldn’t quite find it in himself to relax. He had longed for you so deeply, after all. And as full as he was with joy, he was still filled with questions.

The kind that couldn’t wait.

“How many times?”

Your expression remained soft, but neutral. “What?”

“How many times did you try to protect me?” He explained further. “How many times did you use your…power?”

“My…?”

“The Divine Pulse- that’s what Seteth called it.”

“He told you about it?” You looked at him incredulously. He pulled further back, letting you settle back into the pillows.

He returned to his seat, but it felt a bit too far away.

“He told me everything. Your parentage, your duty as a vessel, your abilities…all of it.”

“But why…?”

“Why did you hide it from me?” He asked quickly, stopping you from even attempting to protest. Your mouth fell closed, and you looked at him for a long moment. Dimitri wouldn’t let his indignance rest a moment longer. “Why didn’t you tell me, your husband? We are supposed to know everything about each other- yet you would hide this secret from me?”

‘It didn’t seem like something that many people should know about. Seteth made that clear.” You told him in a softer voice. Dimitri wasn’t having it.

“You didn’t think it prudent to tell me your heart didn’t beat? That you weren’t lying there dead, on the ground, but you were recovering from using your power? A power that was never told of- that I didn’t know existed- because you didn’t think it was important for me to know??”

“Dima, I-”

“I thought I lost you, Byleth- I was certain I would never look upon your face again! Yet the cause of my fears was a secret my own wife would keep from me? After everything I’ve trusted you with, you still cannot trust me? Do you think me that incapable?”

“You’re not incapable. I just couldn’t say anything.”

“I’m not incapable.” He repeated with a bitter tang that made your heart twist. “Then why would you throw your life on the line just to make sure I was safe? This wasn’t the first time- you had to use your Pulse multiple times for it to knock you on the ground like it did. You were abusing it to protect me! Would a capable husband need such protection??”

“It’s not that, Dima.” You insisted, “Please, let me explain.”

It took an enormous amount of willpower for him to give you the floor. You looked at each other for a long minute, the silence between you thick and uncomfortable. Dimitri was angry because he had almost witnessed a death he could do nothing to have prevented. 

“There have been many years where there was a mistake I missed. Where someone was harmed or killed because I wasn’t paying close enough attention. But the Divine Pulse helped me reverse that. I used it most often on you, though…because I couldn’t bear to see you hurt.”

“Because I couldn’t protect myself.” He spat, though his voice was hardly above a whisper. You shook your head, holding his hand to yours. 

“Because every time you were cut, or beaten, or broken…it was torture. I would gladly turn back time a thousand times if it means you’re healthy and you’re whole.”

“But that is not your duty- that is an abuse of your power, and one with grave consequences!!” Dimitri protested passionately, leaning into you once more. “What if you use it too many times? I mean more than just falling asleep- what if you kill yourself just so I don’t get a nick on my cheek? What if you sacrifice yourself just to keep me alive?!”

“Then it is a sacrifice-”

“NO!!” He practically bellowed. Your mouth clamped shut. 

Dimitri had never yelled at you, before.

He was breathing heavily, his hand torn from your grasp as he collected himself. He looked away, standing and removing himself from the bed. 

He paced to the window, resting his hands on the sill and holding his shoulders up, hunched into the glass panes.

“…No, Byleth.”

“Dima?”

“You can’t.” 

“I-”

“You can’t sacrifice yourself for me. I can’t allow it. I won’t.”

He took a deep breath, and then another. You watched him quietly, waiting for him to get a proper grip on himself. You understood where he was coming from, truthfully. But you wanted to hear his explanation, yourself.

His eye remained low, but he returned to you, slowly but surely.

“I have watched countless loved ones give up their lives for me. If I lost the one person who pulled me from the brink of madness…the one person I cannot live without…I would never find my way back to the light.”

He sank onto the side of the bed, and reached out, touching your cheek. 

“I beg of you, Beloved…you cannot become another lost voice.”

You very quickly understood the gravity of your choices.

“Dima,” You leaned into his hand before you pushed yourself up, grasping his wrist. “I won’t.”

“You swear it?”

“I do.” You swallowed thickly, lacing your fingers with his. Dimitri seemed to bite back tears of his own, able to look away for a moment more. Then he couldn’t bear being without your touch any longer.

He pulled you into his chest, carefully, but wholly engulfing your fragile frame in the safety and comfort of strong, warm arms.

You pressed your head to his chest, breathing in the scent of pine and snow, helping him ease the anxiety and fear and remorse that had him swallowed up mere moments before.

“I’ll be more careful with the Pulse from now on. I won’t let myself reach fatigue, or worse.” You vowed, feeling him shudder softly around you.

“I will pay more attention to my surroundings- I won’t let myself be harmed so badly that you’d have to use it. I will be by your side through every battle.”

“Until we don’t have to battle, anymore.” You murmured, “I pray that day comes, soon.”

“As do I, Beloved.” He kissed the top of your head, holding you close. “Goddess, as do I.”


	11. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dimitri's overbearing affection pushes you out the door and into a snowstorm.

It was the first time you were visiting Faerghus. Well, beyond your wedding, which was a blur before your honeymoon, and you left from there to the church…

You were excited to visit your husband’s homeland. Yet you had noticed as soon as the snow fell that it was going to be different from expected.

Namely, that your husband was very, very interested in everything you were doing. He was constantly concerned about everything you were doing, determined to make sure you were with him at all times. 

You adored Dimitri’s company, but having him stuck to your side was…suffocating.

You were a lone wolf since childhood. Even when you started as a professor, you had space. During the war, you had time alone.

Not having a moment to recharge and recuperate was starting to eat at your nerves.

You were only on day four of twelve.

So you took one of your very few opportunities to wake before Dimitri, quietly slipping out of bed (after expertly lifting his arms off you), and slipped on something simple, searching for some place wher you might find some solace. 

Of course, being completely unfamiliar with the castle (and having no time to explore it), you opted for the next best thing.

“Excuse me, miss.” You called to a maid bustling around in the early gray.

“Oh, good morning, My Queen! I did not expect to see so early- it is a lovely surprise!” She greeted you with a curtsy, head bowed. “What can I do to assist you, milady?”

“I was wondering if you know a place where I can be alone with my thoughts.”

“I suppose…have you tried the royal library? It is a lovely, quiet place with the biggest collection of books in all of Faerghus!”

“That does sound ideal, but…” You trailed off; knowing Dimitri and his uncanny ability to hunt you down, he’d likely check there, first. The training room and the courtyards, second and third. “Maybe other than locations- are there any activities you could recommend me that I might be able to enjoy, alone?”

“Aside from a good book? My goodness, I can hardly think of any, milady! Is there something specific you wish for? Perhaps you wish to meditate, or self-reflect?” 

“Yes. Precisely.” You agreed with her in an instant, “Where should I go?”

“I find long walks outside the castle grounds quite effective. There are beautiful cliffs just by the water, near the edge of the castle,” She pointed past the walls, to the east. “There’s a lovely path, and it’s quiet and peaceful…whenever I wish to get away, that’s where I go!”

“Perfect.” You said with a small smile, “Please, will you tell me how I might reach the path?”

“Of course, My Queen. It is-”

“Beloved!” Dimitri’s voice was far too awake compared to his usual morning voice. You straightened at his call, turning to see the man coming up with a relieved look on his face. 

“Good morning, Dimitri.”

“My king!”

“Good morning, to you both.” He greeted the handmaid, albeit dismissively as he took your hand. “Beloved, where were you? I woke without you beside me, and I feared you had disappeared.”

“I’m here, Dimitri.” You assured him, “I was asking for some sort of pastime I could enjoy when I have a spare moment.”

“What few you have.” He joked, leading you back to the bedroom. A small part of you wanted to pull away.

You were confused by your feelings. You loved Dimitri, and would gladly throw your life down to protect him, but you found yourself annoyed by his touch. It wasn’t fair, especially to the man who cared for you so deeply.

“While I admire your desire to find some recreation to enjoy, my love,” He opened the door for you, giving your hand a squeeze, “I wish you would alert me when you go. Waking up without you is jarring, now that you’re here.”

“Do you think something terrible has happened if I don’t?”

“At first, yes. I know it’s silly, since we’ve been at peace for a little while. But also…if I am being honest, it’s because we only have a short time together before you depart. We’ve only a week and a few days before you return to the monastery.”

“It’s not ideal.” You agreed with a soft frown, feeling his arms come around your waist. “But distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

“Perhaps that’s why I can’t bear a second apart when you’re here.” He mused as he kissed your forehead. “So please, Byleth, if you must wake early, won’t you tell me?”

“If you know I’m up early, you pull me back into bed.” You reminded him, something he’d done on the second and third mornings without hesitation. Dimitri smiled sheepishly, a soft blush coloring his cheeks.

“I suppose you’re right, but even so. I wish to spend every percious moment here, beside you.” He insisted, and cupped your cheek. “Won’t you please indulge me? Just this once?”

“I’ve been indulging you for days,” Is what you wanted to say. Instead, you pursed your lips and nodded. He beamed, shoulders relaxing in your agreement to do as he asked.

He kissed you, then again and again after. “Thank you, Beloved! I am truly the happiest man alive.” 

You could only give him something of a grin as he showered you in affection yet again, unsure if you were entirely pleased with your decision.

* * *

The days wore on, and sure enough, Dimitri’s clingy-ness worsened. 

The date of your departure was closing in, so he was doing everything in his power to stay by your side more than ever before. 

It was frustrating, because the only moments you had to yourself now were when you had to use the lavatory, for those few, precious seconds.

So when you woke up the morning of the ninth day, you had enough. You were up before the dawn and ready for some time alone. Dimitri was asleep, arm around your waist as always.

You maneuvered away expertly, and searched for your armor and clothes. You were going to take up that handmaid’s advice, and you were going to enjoy that walk. 

You could feel the cold air that threatened to seep in from the sealed windows when you walked past, but you hardly cared. You were ready to get out and spend some time away from your husband.

You stopped short of just leaving with no explanation, however. Instead you wrote him a small note, placed it on his bedside, and kissed his head before you slipped out of the room unnoticed.

The brisk, bitter cold already started biting at your skin the instant you left the gates (with specific instruction for the guards not to follow you), and you started for the cliffs. 

You were excited to see what waited for you out there, past all the snow and white that was starting to dilute your vision. You were having trouble making out a path as it piled up, clearly having started early last night.

You wrapped your cloak tightly around you, determined to insulate as much as possible despite the cold freezing your armor. You’d warm up if you kept moving, you told yourself through chattering teeth. 

Just keep moving.

You wondered what was so peaceful about a walk in this weather. It seemed more arduous than anything. Yet you persevered, determined to enjoy what time you had.

You were starting to lose feeling in your toes as the snow fell faster and thicker. The wind was picking up, whipping around you and slicing through your cloak. You pulled it tighter, but it didn’t help. 

You looked back, wondering if you had perhaps made a mistake. You wondered if Dimitri was up yet, and if he’d seen your note. Maybe he would know how to navigate winter walks like this. If you had asked him to accompany you, you were sure he would be glad to escort you. 

Yes, perhaps it would be better to do this with him. You didn’t need to be out here alone. You could find some other pastime, like reading in a corner of the library. The warm, dry library…

You searched in the snow for the castle. It was gone.

You felt a whisper of panic in your heart, realizing the snow was so thick and angry you could barely see ten feet behind you. You couldn’t even see the tallest towers of the castle. Had you really walked that far?

You looked to the gruond, and realized your steps were nowhere to be found. You knew you’d gone in a fairly straight line along the path, but to think the snow had fallen so quickly you couldn’t find your footsteps was disarming.

You needed to go back. 

You resolved to go, yet when you forced your legs around, they were heavy. Far too heavy. You couldn’t feel your feet. Or your hands. Or your face, really. You were so very cold, trembling violently. At least, you thought it was violent.

You were having trouble feeling much else but the numbing cold.

You needed to rest. This was too hard for your body. You were cold. Tired. Cold. 

You were asleep in the snow.

All alone.

* * *

“Byleth!” Dimitri had risen hardly an hour after you’d left, and he was starting to worry. He looked around the room, and realizing your armor was gone, he figured you’d gone off somewhere.

He quickly dressed, frowning to himself. You agreed to wake him whenever you were planning on getting up. You had promised him that much, at least. Why did you ignore his request this morning?

He went to the bedside to put on his signet ring, and found your note.

“Good morning, Dima. I’m going for a walk this morning. I’ll be back by sunrise.”

Dimitri looked out the window for point of reference. The sun was nowhere to be found, much like his wife. 

It was snowing fast and thick. His jaw tightened. Where exactly had you gone on a walk? Surely you hadn’t gone out into the snow, had you? You, who was barely accustomed to the bitter cold of Faerghus?

Surely you knew better.

Dimitri reassured himself as he exited the room, and started for the courtyards in search of you. If anything, you likely went to explore. You would never leave without saying anything. You knew how important it was that he knew where you were.

He asked the maids; nothing. The butlers were unsure of your location. No council men or women had seen you, andyou weren’t in the kitchen. No one knew where you were.

Dimitri was at a loss. You weren’t in the castle. Or maybe…you were hiding? 

He thought of the best locations to check- the library, perhaps? Or the training grounds. Though there wasn’t a need to take a walk there, seeing how close they were to-

“Organize the search party, quickly! Assign two healers to each group.”

“Should we bring out the wyverns?”

“No- it’ll be impossible for them to navigate. Bring horses if you must. The time we spend trying to gear everyone up, the more we waste searching for the Queen!”

Dimitri had never frozen up like he did that instant.

He watched a blur of Dedue and his men go past, heading for the front gates. A search party for the Queen??

“Dedue!!” Dimitri’s voice was hoarse and unfamiliar to him, thick with a fear he didn’t like.

The captain of the guard looked to him and immediately his face paled. Not a great sign.

“King Dimitri! I just sent a messenger for you- we have an emergency!!”

“What’s going on?” He demanded, hand twitching for a weapon. 

“The Queen is missing, milord. She went out into the blizzard this morning and hasn’t returned.”

Dimitri couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“S-sh did…she’s what??” He croaked out.

He leaned against the closest pillar to keep from his legs giving out. 

Dedue nodded grimly. “She went out alone this morning, ordering us not to accompany her. We fear her life is in danger.”

Dimitri pulled himself up long enough to rush the front gates, grabbing the closest spear he oculd find and leaping on one of the few horses they had just taken from the stables.

He drove his heels into the beast’s sides and galloped into the snow, leaving behind the shouts of his men. 

You were missing. You were out there, alone. You had been lost to the snow and he was going to find you before it was too late.

He had waited so long for this, to bring you home with him, to show you a peaceful kingdom.

He had only been able to love you for such a short time.

He’d be damned if he lost you like this.

“Byleth!!!” He shouted over the whistle of the winds, scanning the snow frantically for a scrap of cloth or lock of hair. “Byleth, where are you?!”

He pressed onward, galloping further and further away from the castle. It had been a while since you left, if Dedue was planning to send out a group to find you. There was no telling how far you’d gone before the weather got so bad.

“Byleth!!!” He called for you louder, his voice cracking against the ice on his tongue.

His hands trembled around the reins he snapped, but not because of the cold. Damn the cold. 

He couldn’t even think of the cold when you were missing.

Again and again he called, pressing onward every time he didn’t get a response. The castle was long gone by now. Had you truly made it this far? Had you arrived at the cliffs and were just waiting for an escort back to the castle?

Were you-

DImitri’s thoughts were loudly interrupted when the horse whinnied and reared back, a frightened noise coming from the beast and snapping him back into focus.

“Easy-! be still!!” Dimitri pulled at the reins, “What’s gotten into you? We can’t le-” He looked to where the horse had turned away, and gasped. 

Your cloak was nearly covered in the snow. As was the woman beneath it.

His woman.

“BYLETH!!” He shouted out, leaping from the horses back and tumbling into the snow. He dug you out in panicked movements, throwing the snow aside and revealing the blueish hue of your icy body.

Dimitri sucked in a painful breath, drawing you out of the sno. Tears that couldn’t fall blurred his vision, forming into ice on his lashes as he tried desperately to wake you.

You were completely unresponsive, limp and heavy in his arms. Cold.

SO very, very cold

“O-oh, Beloved- please hold on! Hold on, h-hold on, please…please wake up!” He cradled your face, your lips an unnatural shade. He shuddered, a hollow iciness filling him afr more bitterly than any snow ever could. 

He hoisted you up with sluggish limbs, hardly able to fathom what state his wife had fallen into.

You were so frail, and so very, very cold.

It was like he was carrying a dead body.

Another loved one gone.

Another one lost because he wasn’t there to help, he wasn’t able to-

“King Dimitri!!”

Dedue and his men were galloping towards him, not realizing that he had forced his horse into a canter while his mind cratered. Dimitri could only stare at them, wordless as he clutched you in his arms, his body trembling from head to toe. Dedue took one look at you and understood.

“Quickly, milord- the clerics are standing by in your quarters. We must hurry! She’s not gone yet!”

You weren’t gone yet.

Dimitri looked at you, and faintly, oh so painfully faintly, did he see the smallest of breaths move your chest. You were still with him.

“Hold…h-hold on, Beloved. I beg of you, hold on.” He whispered hoarsely, racing back to the castle to bring you back.

He could only pray that Sothis have mercy on him this once. Just this once.

This was the one soul that he couldn’t bear to carry on without. Not now.

* * *

The first thing you realized when you came to was that you were warm.

You were someplace safe, and soft, and heavy.

Heavy, you realized through a throbbing headache and blurred vision, because there was a mountain of blankets on top of you.

Al thick, and furry, and well-insulated, but they were bearing down on you enough to awaken you from the discomfort. You shifted some beneath them with a grunt, then a groan.

You were awake. 

And you were inside the castle.

Your eyebrows drew together in the silence, the roar of the crackling fire a familiar sound. You’d heard it every morning and every night since you’d come to Faerghus. You were in your bed.

But that was impossible- you had gone, alone. Had the guards actually trailed after you and rescued you? Or had they come for you after you’d been gone too long? Maybe Dimitri read your note and decided to come after you, and saved you just in the nick of time.

Your eyes slid open, properly. 

Dimitri.

You turned your head despite the throbbing in your skull, your whole body protesting any sort of movement. But you looked to the side, and then the other. Dimitri was nowhere to be found. You grimaced. 

The waves of guilt crashed into you much like the ice when you had collapsed. You must have worried him. He was probably the one who sent for your rescue- for you to turn up in the snow must have been horrifying to him.

And all because what, you wanted some alone time?

Granted it was seriously needed, but…it wasn’t worth this pain. Let alone the pain you had caused to the one person who loved you more than anything else in the entire world.

And you were selfish enough to push him away. 

You bit your lip, feeling an unfamiliar sting in the corners of your eyes. This was the worst. Your poor husband. He most likely extremely cross with you, which is what you deserved. 

If he just came in and started yelling at you, you wouldn’t blame him at all. In fact, you’d welcome it.

“Beloved!!”

Okay, maybe not welcome it.

“Hmm…?” You grimaced again as the painful volume worsened the headache, but Dimitri didn’t notice. He had burst into the room with a legion of clerics, his voice hopeful despite the loudness.

“You’re awake!” He knelt at the bedside, his expression full of something you hadn’t seen in a long while, not since the war.

Fear.

You had scared him.

“Oh, Beloved, you’re all right! You’re f-finally awake, and I thought you would be asleep forever…but you’re all right!” He whispered frantically, one hand on your face while the other found our hand beneath the blankets. His smile was wobbly and close to tears, but it was a smile all the same. He was relieved. Happy, even. 

You couldn’t find a trace of anger in his expression, and that only made the guilt worse.

He was an angel that you pushed away. 

For good reason, you reminded yourself; Dimitri needed to give you boundaries, regardless of how he felt. You wished you could accept his affection wholeheartedly, but you nearly got yourself killed trying to take a short break from it.

Sothis only knows what would have happened if you hadn’t been so lucky.

“When Dedue told me what happened, I wasted no time. I was on a horse and out in the snow before he finished talking.” Dimitri said with a soft laugh, though it was empty. 

You looked at him, seeing the troubled crease between his eyebrows. His lips were stretched thin in a single line, yet you could see them moving downwards. He had much he wished to say, but he didn’t know how.

“Dima…” You called to him weakly, drawing his eyes back to yo immediately. “Are you okay?”

He stared at you for a moment, then blinked, and gave a genuine chuckle. “Byleth- you’re asking me if I’m all right? You’re the one buried beneath every blanket in the castle!”

“It is heavy.” You commented. “But I want to know. Are you okay?”

“That is a complicated question, love.” He sighed, rising to his feet so he might start removing the blankets from the bed. “I am glad that you’re okay, and you’re safe. But I am…confused. I wondered why you disappeared this morning, without even telling me. I was grateful for the note, but we didn’t— you promised you would tell me before you went somewhere.”

“I did.” You agreed, exhaling and inhaling deeply when the weight lifted from your chest. Dimitri left the thickest blanket, as you were both sure he’d be scolded for taking away all your layers. 

“If you knew, then why…?”

“Because I wanted to be alone.” Your reply was honest, and it caused his mouth to close once again. “I love being with you, Dimitri, and I love you. But I am someone who needs time alone. I know you want to spend time with me before I go, but…it is uncomfortable.”

“You…find my presence…uncomfortable?” He sounded so hurt you wanted to shove all those words back into your mouth and throw yourself into the castle moat. 

“N-no, Dima- it’s not that. It’s when you’re…always attached at my side, arm in arm, rather than simply walking beside each other. Or when you’re constantly with me, even when I’m doing something like reading ordinances. It can’t be that entertaining to sit there quietly while I’m working.”

“I do not sit with you because I find it entertaining. I do it because I wish to be with you.”

“And I am very glad for that, but Dimitri…just because we’re married, it doesn’t mean we have to be right next to each other every second of the day. Finding you pacing outside the lavatory when I’ve only been gone a few minutes is not very normal behavior between spouses, don’t you think?”

“Ah.” His cheeks heated some, “I suppose that is…a bit much.”

“I’m not saying I want to stay away from you, or leave early, or anything like that. I want to treasure every moment we have together.” You promised him, and reached your hand out to him from beneath the covers. Dimitri near instantly took it, squeezing gently, but held onto you tightly as though he never wanted to let you go. 

You knew how true this was.

“I just need some time to myself, too.” You finally said. Dimitri bowed his head a little, looking down and a good bit defeated. It made you a bit upset, honestly, seeing how he felt. But you needed to be firm.

The last thing you wanted was to give him a path to a controlling relationship, for his own sake.. You didn’t want him going into any dark place, whether he realized it or not.

But Dimitri understood you. He loved and respected you, and only wanted you to be happy. If it meant leaving you alone for a few agonizing minutes a day…

“Very well.” He finally agreed, squeezing your hand once more before he started to pull away. “I…suppose you’d like me to give you some time alone now; I’m sure you can’t rest if I’m making all this racket.”

“On…the contrary.” You gripped his hand tighter, keeping him in place. “It’s much cooler without all the blankets, and I wish to thank you properly for saving my life. Will you stay here?”

“Truly?” How funny it was that his mood could instantly change from sorrow and guilt to a happy, sweet puppy. 

“You’re far warmer than all those blankets, and after what happened…I really want to hold you.”

“Oh, Beloved.” He breathed, wasting no time in joining you beneath the covers,s opening his arms and welcoming you into his broad chest without hesitation. You clung to him, a bit tightly, burying your face in his chest.

“Thank you, Dima. And…I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t apologize. It’s my fault for not understanding your needs.”

“No. I should have told you. I don’t want to break your heart or ever hurt you. I shouldn’t have gone out into the snow, alone.”

“Not even people from Faerghus are brave enough to do that. And there was no warning with this snowstorm- had I known it was coming, I would have had the front gates sealed immediately.”

“I see…” You hummed, yawning into his warm sweater. Dimitri beamed as he squeezed you closer. You were so very precious.

“Please feel free to tell me whenever you need time alone. I will do everything I can to ensure you have a peaceful respite.”

“I will. And I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Oh?”

“You’re my husband, Dimitri.” You peeked up at him, eyes wide and honest and making his heart pound painfully. “I want you to know that you’re loved.”

“I-I…I know that I am.” He swallowed thickly, unable to comprehend how much he loved this woman. His wife. You were his perfect, beautiful, wonderful wife. “I love you, too.”

“So I’ll make sure you remember it, every day.”

“I look forward to seeing your methods.”

“They will be very effective. You’ll never forget- by any means necessary.”

“…Beloved…is that a threat or a promise?”

“A bit of both.”

You fell asleep before Dimitri couldn't decide if he was afraid or touched. He spent the rest of your nap lying there awake, unsure how he was supposed to react.

(When you fully recovered and called him into the room after your first official “Alone Time”, you made sure the doors were locked and windows covered before you made sure he absolutely knew it was a promise. A very, very enjoyable promise.)


	12. Borrowed Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth uses one of Dimitri's shirts as a nightgown.

He had woken you up with a gentle kiss and calloused fingers brushing against your cheek. It was easily your favorite thing about being a light sleeper.

It didn’t take much to wake you, and Dimitri’s sweet ministrations made it all the more pleasant.

Everything changed when he turned around to get dressed for the day. He discarded his nightshirt, unaware that you had picked it up and slid it over your quite naked body.

Your initial plan was simply to wear it until you went to your dresser and found the clothes you wanted to wear, but that very quickly stopped when Dimitri nearly tripped overhimself.

“B-B-By- _B-By-Byleth?!”_

You startled at his suddenly loud voice, shattering the peace of the morning. He was red from head to toe, and you stared at him, confused.

“Byleth- w-what are you…?!”

“I’m looking for my clothes. Should I wear the blue dress, or the black one? I know you like the blue one more than-”

“No!!” He all but squawked, his eyes wide and his face bright as a tomato. “B-Byleth, what are you doing with that- with my-”

“Your…?”

“S-shirt!” He pointed to it with a shaking finger. You glanced down, realizing you were still wearing Dimitri’s nightshirt. 

You pulled at the fabric some, your breasts shifting accordingly. Dimitri nearly fainted.

“You don’t like it? I think it’s comfortable…it’s nice. It smells like you.”

“I-I don’t not like it, I just didn’t…it’s not…” He gulped for air, and you were worried he’d been cursed. You made your way over to him, a hand on his forehead.

“Are you ill?”

“No, I’m not ill.” He managed with a wobbly smile. “I just…you’re so beautiful.” 

He took your hand from his forehead with a soft squeeze, though you were as confused as ever.

“I…thank you?”

“It’s the shirt, Beloved.” He finally explained bashfully, “I find you unreasonably attractive when you’re wearing m-my shirt.”

“Oh.” A look of realization dawned upon your face, followed by a small smile. “So if I wear something else of yours…would you like that, too?”

“Like what?” 

“Your cape.” 

“Hmm…” He looked away, deep in thought as he imagined it. His face promptly turned red again. “Y-yes, I…think I would.”

“Your pants?”

“Er…I doubt they would really-”

“Your armor?”

Dimitri’s eyes narrowed, looking at your poker face. “You’re toying with me.”

You smiled. “You make it easy.”

“Oh, Beloved.” He shook his head, now more embarrassed you had taken advantage of his vulnerability than he was caught up in your beauty.

“I’ll keep the nightshirt in mind.” You kissed his cheek, “Now that I know what it does.”

“T-that’s not a terrible idea…” He bit his lip as you walked past him, “Though I…fear it may not be a good idea, either.”

“Hm?”

_“For me.”_


	13. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth and Dimitri confess to each other. Basically just another version of them getting together, that's all U v U

If you had thought that you would be able to help him to the light, you would have done it years ago.

If you knew that guiding him to the trruth would have been this difficult, you would have done it much sooner. If only you’d woken up in time.

But despite knowing how Dimitri struggled and suffered, despite knowing how much he had changed, you were just glad to be able to return his humanity to him.

You were glad to bring him home, the war won, with your hand tightly held in his as you led him away from his tortured past…towards a bright future.

Your only regret was that you hadn’t a chance to tell him what you really wanted to, before you were overwhelmed by your army’s joyous cheers.

You were swept back to the monastery, your hands having left each other’s so you could participate in the festivities.

You didn’t expect to see the future king stepping out onto the balcony, safe from the overwhelming atmosphere of the victorious feast.

“Tired, already?” Dimitri’s voice floated from the doors, and you turned to find him standing there, a flute of champagne in each hand. He extended one to you as he joined you in the cool breeze, his hair billowing softly in the silent breeze.

“I can only handle so much, in one day.” You told him in a soft voice, “A lot has happened. I haven’t had enough time to process it all…it’s not something I can ignore for a party.”

“I know precisely what you mean.” He agreed with a slow nod, “I would love to enjoy the celebration with everyone else…but there is still so much to take care of. I cannot allow myself that luxury, yet. At the very least…I’m simply glad I can spend some time with you, after everything.”

“Me, too.” You smiled at him, before returning your gaze to the sky above. “It feels rather cold, tonight. As though we’re missing something.”

“We’re missing many things. Many people. It will be difficult to go on, without them…” He trailed off, frowning deeply as he unclasped his cloak. “The cold, however, it likely due to the chill of the night. This should help.”

You watched silently as he draped the thick fur over your shoulders, letting him clasp it across your shoulders. When he finished his work, he wound up closer to your side than before, the space between you practically nonexistent.

“Thank you.” You hummed, “But, you’re right. So many lives were lost…so many will be affected by our actions. I only hope that we can continue to affect them, but in better, more positive ways.”

“We will. We defeated the Empire together, and we’ll rebuild the kingdom…together. Just as we always have.” Dimitri assured you, his shoulder touching yours, now. “You know, I’m having trouble thinking of a battle where you weren’t by my side, helping me at every turn.”

“Perhaps you’ve replaced Dedue with me, in your mind.”

“Hardly. Everything between those five years you were gone…when I was gone…it’s all a blur. But before that? And afterwards? There you are. Every time. You never failed to be beside me.” 

“And I plan on keeping it that way.” You told him earnestly, though you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. You felt him shift beside you, and you swallowed, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “…That is…if you’ll have me.”

“Byleth…my teacher…my dearest companion…my beloved.”

You froze, eyes wide. When you looked up at him, his fingers took your chin, holding your gaze to his as though you were all he cared about.

“There is no other person I would want beside me for the rest of my days than you.” 

“Dimitri…you…do you mean that?”

“With all my heart. And…I know I am not worthy of your love. Far from it. I still have much to do in order to fix all the mistakes I’ve made…to fully return from the monster I became. But if you’ll wait for me…if you’ll hold on for me…then I think I could one day become the man who is deserving of your love.”

“You always were.” You whispered, cupping his face with trembling fingers and drawing him into a kiss. Dimitri’s arms circled around your waist, pulling you flush against him. You could feel him smiling against your lips, biting back the laughter as the joy overwhelmed his soul.

You were feeling the exact same way.

“Byleth… I love you.”

“I love you, too. I…I-I can’t wait to see where the future takes us.” You whispered sweetly, kissing him once more.

“So long as we’re together…I can only look forward to the possibilities.”


	14. Labor and Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth goes into labor and Dimitri is frightened.

How would Dimitri respond to Byleth going into labor?

Absolute panic.

Without a doubt, the instant he received word that your water broke and you were having contractions, he all but blasted through every single wall between you and him. He was in the midst of a council meeting while you were working with some of the orphans at the monastery; on the completely opposite end of the campus.

Since he’d taken to spending more time with you as the due date neared, he decided to continue his duties at the monastery until the child was born. Sure enough, after eight months and two weeks of waiting, the baby was coming. And Dimitri was about to explode.

“Out of the way!!” He bellowed, sprinting past any unfortunate enough to cross his path. There was no time- he had to get to you before things became serious- you needed him to be there!

He promised you that he would be there throughout the whole delivery. You were scared, given your family history.

You didn’t want to die like your dear mother had. You knew it was a possibility, and the fright of it made it clear that Dimitri needed to be beside you.

He would hold your hand, press the cold cloth to your forehead, and brush away your tears and sweat without any fear.

He assured you every sleepless night that you would be okay. 

The goddess was good enough to reunite once; he had faith that you would remain with him ‘til the end of your days, together.

He’s in the delivery room regardless of tradition, ignoring the nurse’s orders to get out and snarling that you wanted him there.

Even if he wanted to leave, your hand was like a vice, unable to let him go with every wave of pain the contractions brought.

He had never seen you in such agony; he would do anything to take the pain away.

For many, many hours it felt as though you were alone. Every time your jaw clenched or your brow turned upwards, he grimaced. He couldn’t fathom what you were going through, and just the thought of your suffering was nearly enough to drive him mad.

The night passed slowly, but Dimitri never once left your side. When dawn came, the final calls to push were in the air.

You were close, Mercedes said, The baby was crowning.

You actually cried out. Dimitri clutched onto your hand, shocked you had ever exclaimed, let alone because of something that caused you such anguish.

One more push, Annette announced, and the baby would be there.

“One more push, Beloved.” Dimitri echoed with a shaky inhale, petting your hair. “Stay with me.”

“Dima…” You called for him with such a weak voice. He squeezed your hand tightly, linking your fingers together.

“You can do this. One more push, and we’ll be a family.”

You clutched onto him for all you were worth- you needed him, and Dimitri swallowed all his own anxieties and his fears. No, he would be strong.

For once, he would be the proper lion king that you needed him to be.

You pushed, and cringed and fought to give birth to that baby...and then, finally...there was a sharp cry.

A little voice broke the air as loud as could be, letting everyone know that the baby was officially born. 

Dimitri sat stock straight when the child was held up, revealing a healthy baby boy with bright blonde hair. He was crying, nice and loud, and you were so relieved.

He turned back to you when your hand went slack in his, relieved that the feelings of pain were long gone.

You sank back into the pillows, fighting to catch your breath. 

Dimitri tore his gaze away from the baby and looked at you, concern flashing across his face when your eyes fell closed.

“Byleth?” He squeezes your hand, gentler, almost frightened. 

“...”

“B-Byleth?” He raeches out and pats your cheek, trying to rouse you. “Don’t fall asleep, my love- don’t...don’t’ go anywhere- you have to meet our child. Our son.”

This seemd to bring you back, somewhat. Your eyes open slowly, just a crack, but your breathing remains steady and slow, a pace that didn’t falter despite your sudden silence.

He brushed his fingers along your cheek, tenderly guiding your eyes back to him. You look at him for a long while, and he’s not sure if you see him or if you’re still a ways away.

But then you smile, softly, and squeeze his hand back.

“Still here.” You whisper, and you’re rewarded with a relieved, urgent kiss.

“You did it, my love.” He whispered back, grinning brightly as the relief was finally allowed to wash over him. “Everyone is all right.”

The baby is cleaned up and swaddled, Mercedes the first to present the young prince to his very proud parents.

You’re far too weak to handle him on your own, Annette insisting that you not even lift a finger.

No, you needed to recuperate; that baby was a big one, and that Crest of Blaiddyd made it nearly impossible for you to have an easy pregnancy.

Vacation was long overdue for the Queen of Fodlan.

Dimitri was glad to cradle his newborn close, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and hugging you to his chest so you could dote on your darling little son just as much as his father wanted to.

The nursemaids gave you a moment alone to enjoy your new son, and would likely be spreading the news so the official announcement could come. The king’s heir was born, and the queen was in fine health.

While your labor was an intense, petrifying nightmare for Dimitri, you didn’t seem to think anything of it. The baby squirming and babbling at you made all that aching fade away.

All was well, Dimitri realized with a happy sigh.

Everything was all right.


	15. King Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dimitri takes care of his newborn son while you get some much-needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while, but we're back with some fresh fluff ; v ; /   
> Plenty more stories on the way!

“Are you sure it’s okay…?” You appeared unconvinced when Dimitri fixed the ornate sash over his chest. The king was displeased with the concern in your face, but dismissed it with a patient laugh and a smile.

“Of course, Beloved. I can handle a newborn.”

“I never said you couldn’t. I just worry that you won’t be able to focus on your work if you have him with you all day.”

“You are able to accomplish countless tasks when you have him with you. It is high time you earned a rest, and allowed me to take on the challenge, instead. If the Archbishop of Fodlan can do her duties with our precious son with her, so too can the King!”

You appreciated his gusto, as he was filled to the brim with great confidence and appreciation for your skills. He admired how you were able to be a mother, queen and head of church at the same time. Perhaps he wanted to show you he was able to do the same.

“Darling…I know that you can do it, but I just don’t want you to take on unnecessary stress.”

“It’s not unnecessary,” He kissed your forehead as he walked past, “Nor is it stressful. The little prince still sleeps far more often than he does anything else. I’m sure we can make it through a few important meetings without any trouble.”

“But-”

“You need rest. And since you insist on us raising him ourselves,” He picked a little bundle of blankets from the bassinet, careful to peel them away to reveal a sweetly snoozing baby, “I will take him off your hands for the day.”

“Dima, are you…sure?” You remained wary of the idea. “I know you’re gentle with him, and of course I trust you, I just don’t want you to put yourself in a bad situation.”

“All will be well.” Dimitri’s promise was filled with confidence, which you noted with some relief, however you’d be lying if you didn’t think something was bound to go horribly wrong.

“What if he needs me to-”

“Byleth,” His call was gentle, but there was a warning firmness hidden beneath. Your lips pursed as you met his eye, knowing that there was more to his desire than his simple wish to aid you.

“…Who put you up to it?”

He chuckled.

“If you must know,” Dimitri cuddled the baby close, gently settling him into the sling, “It was actually Seteth who recommended I take care of our son, today.”

“Really?” 

“Well, he first requested one of the nursemaids to do so instead, but knowing your request…he relented and suggested I do so, instead. He believed you were in desperate need of reprieve.”

“I would say he’s-”

“He’s completely correct, Beloved. It is far too soon for you to return to work and tend to our son. You need at least a few days of rest, minimum.”

You wanted to try your luck and convince him otherwise, but you were positive Seteth had put the idea in his head that you were on the verge of collapse. It was one thing to try and convince Dimitri of things; but another entirely when he had Seteth in his ear.

“Oh…all right,” You conceded to your husband, who beamed so very brightly at your flippant words. “Just be careful, all right?”

He nodded, producing a small leather book you hadn’t ever seen before. “I have his schedule meticulously planned so that he will be just fine, and so that you won’t have to worry while you’re resting. Which is precisely what you’ll be doing today. Nothing more.”

You laughed, almost incredulous by his plan. “I suppose you’re right.”

He made sure to tuck you back under the blankets and passed you your current favorite novel. Then he was on his way down the hall, little prince curling his fingers into Dimitri’s tunic.

The smile on his lips was sweet and full of pride, feeling the gentle tugs from the newborn. His hand fell to the baby’s back, patting him with a great fondness and as much softness as he could manage. After all, this was his tiny, fragile baby. 

The sweet child needed to be protected. 

“Come along, son.” Dimitri cooed, “We’ve much work to be done, today.”

* * *

He could feel Felix’s glare from across the room.

The king continued with the day, politely ignoring the annoyed swordsman. After all, he was usually in a foul mood whenever he had to be part of these meetings.

Perhaps it was because of the snoozing bundle slung across Dimitri’s chest; that was where the glare seemed to be transfixed.

Dimitri did his best to fend off his paternal, protective tendencies; no one should ever look at his child like that. He was such a precious boy! How could anyone want to threaten or even consider looking at him in any way other than with pure joy?

“…That should complete the route. If we play our cards right, we’ll have the path cleared and construction completed on the road before winter.”

“Excellent,” Dimitri nodded, gently patting the baby’s back as he stretched and yawned. “Are there any questions, or shall we conclude the meeting?”

Felix’s hand rose, “I got one. What’s your brat doing here?”

“Felix.” Ingrid smacked the back of his head, the pointed glare turning to her.

“What? I’ve got a right to know!”

“You cannot address the Crown Prince of Faerghus with such disrespect,” Dedue’s feathers ruffled beside Dimitri. “Milord is to be treated with the utmost respect!”

“C’mon, he’s just a baby- which probably shouldn’t be in the middle of a meeting about extremely serious business matters.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re not the ones who get to make the rules on that.” Sylvain said with a wink to the king, who just gave a patient, albeit tired, smile.

“The reason he’s here is because Byleth is taking some time for much needed rest. I have taken on the responsibility of looking after our son for the day.”

“Are you sure there aren’t any nursemaids or attendants that could take care of him?” Ashe wondered aloud, but Dimitri shook his head.

“Byleth was adamant that we raise him on our own. She wants him to grow up close to us, like herself and her father.”

“That’s an admirable goal.” Mercedes mused, “Though I’m afraid the circumstances are quite different from when she was raised by her father, are’t they?”

“He was a mercenary raising a kid on his own. Not the king of a nation married to the Archbishop of an entire continent.” Felix emphasized, nodding towards the child. “You’d think he’d have more than enough people willing to look after him.”

“I agree, trust me.” Dimitri said with a soft sigh, “But Byleth was insistent. She didn’t want him to be raised by someone else; the way she puts it, our son isn’t ‘someone else’s child,’ so he shouldn’t be raised by someone who wasn’t his parents.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Annette said with a dreamy smile, “She wants to be as close to her baby as possible! Surely you feel the same, don’t you, King Dimitri?”

“I think she raises some valid points with her methods,” Dimitri admitted, gazing down at his little one fondly, “It has been delightful to spend so much time with my son. My parents were wonderful, but I did find myself wishing I could spend more time with them…before and after everything that happened.”

“Don’t go getting all sappy on us.” Felix rolled his eyes, but Sylvain found an opportunity to tease him.

“You know what I think?” Sylvain elbowed Felix, “I think that Sir Fraldarius is missing his little girl, and he’s just jealous that Lord Dimitri gets to tote around his baby while he doesn’t.”

“That’s not-!!” Felix’s face exploded in a red blush, scrambling away from Sylvain’s teasing so he could properly come back swinging at his face.

Sylvain burst into laughter, holding his hands up in faux surrender. The Lions around the table laughed at Sylvain’s predicament, but it was clear he’d his the nail on the head.

“To be fair, I miss my little ones, too.” Mercedes admitted with a sad smile, “It is difficult being away from the children for long periods of time, as enjoyable as our reunions are.”

“I don’t disagree,” Ashe piped up, “My son’s been growing by the day! He’s even started to sit up on his own.”

“Ohh, so quickly!” Ingrid grinned, pleasantly surprised, “I’m afraid our daughter’s still learning how to self soothe. We’re nowhere near the sitting stage.”

Dimitri observed his dear friends gushing over their children, the longing they all felt for their dear families something he understood far too well.

Having to step away from his wife and son for even a moment did twist his heart, and painfully so, at that. He stroked the baby’s back through the fabric, beaming at the silly Lions before him.

“We have such strange friends, little cub.” He murmured, earning a soft sniffle and mumble in reply. As if he couldn’t be more in love with the precious child.

“Shall we conclude the meeting, milord?” Dedue leaned over to his liege, “It appears we have gone far off-topic.”

“I suppose we should.” Dimitri agreed, “Everyone, let’s adjourn for today. I think we’re all in need of some quality time with our families.”

“Wonderful,” Mercedes clapped her hands together, “But not before I get to steal a peek at the young prince!”

“Oh, me too, Mercie! Er, if that’s all right with you, milord?” Annette checked with a sheepish grin, though Dimitri hardly needed an excuse.

“He’ll have to get used to social situations sooner or later; it’s better he learns among friends, isn’t it?”

Your son was promptly showered with all the love and attention the Lions had to offer; even Felix begrudgingly stealing a glance at the child and muttering a congratulations to the king (he was already planning his trip back home to see his daughter in his head). 

Eventually though, the boy tired of being showered with affection, signaling to his father that it was long past time he be fed and changed with a mighty cry.

He saw the Lions off and thanked them for their time, apologizing for the prince’s terrible rudeness for yelling at his guests. Annette found it all quite humorous, naturally.

“All right, come along.” Dimitri gingerly bounced the angry boy, “Let’s bring you back to Mama.”

You were more than impressed with how Dimitri handled childcare for the day. Granted, the prince was asleep for most of it, and you were quite worried when you could hear his cries down the corridor.

But seeing the proud smile on your husband’s lips made it clear he was more than happy with how the day had gone.

You were just glad he survived…and that the baby hadn’t ripped off his tunic.

The child had already done it to you more than once when he was hungry, you informed him to his horror (as if he hadn’t done it himself, a few times). 

Dimitri collapsed on the bed beside you, arm draped around your shoulders while you tended to the baby. 

He couldn’t get enough of either of you, after all. Having his family in one place, nice and secure in his arms…that was pure bliss for him. He could understand why the Lions were so anxious to get home.

He wouldn’t want to miss a second of this, either.


End file.
